Qui à fait quoi
by Slegolace
Summary: Que ce passerait-il si toute l'équipe se retrouvait à faire une enquète qui n'est autorisée par leur patron. Suite aux changements marquants de Jack toute l'équipe le suivra pour en connaitre la cause, même jusqu'à Montréal au Québec.
1. Chapter 1: Le ramassage

**Chapitre 1 :**

Washington dormait sous un ciel orageux d'été lorsque Lévi réveilla Sue.

**Sue** : Lévi, qu'est-ce qui ce passe? Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé?

Lévi semblant comprendre ce que sa maîtresse souhaitait s'élança soudainement dans le salon, bousculant au passage Lucy qui s'était levée pour connaître la raison du bruit que le chien avait causé. Courant dans le noir total pour suivre l'animal canin, Sue entra en collision contre(avec) sa colocataire.

**Sue** : Lucy que ce passe-t-il? Lévi m'a réveillé!

**Lucy** : Je n'en sais rien. Personne n'a sonné!

**Sue** : Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend cela fait deux jours qu'il me réveille sans raison.

**Lucy** : On ira voir le vétérinaire demain. Pour l'instant il faut dormir si on veut pouvoir travailler demain.

**Sue** : Tu as raison.

À peine recouchées, la sonnette de la porte sonna provocant Lévi qui retourna vers sa maîtresse. Sue, fatiguée, lui ordonna de se coucher et de la laissée tranquille, mais Lucy avait entendu la sonnette et se dirigea vers la porte sans attendre Sue.

**Lucy** : Jack! Mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure? Je croyais que tu devais être au Canada pendant une semaine pour allez voir des amis.

**Jack** : Est-ce que je peux parler à Sue? C'est important Lucy. Rajouta-t-il lorsqu'il la vie amorcer un mouvement pour parler.

**Lucy** : Je vois, mais fait vite elle est très fatiguée et s'il te plait enlève tes souliers et ton manteau, tu dégouttes.

Lucy le laissa se diriger seul vers la chambre de son amie. Ne sachant pas où se trouvaient les interrupteurs, il se dirigea dans le noir jusqu'à la chambre. Il fut accueilli par des grognements lorsqu'il y pénétra.

**Jack** (chuchotant) : Du calme! C'est moi! C'est Jack!

L'animal le reconnu et se dirigea vers Sue qui dormait profondément.

**Jack** (chuchotant) : Ça va, je vais m'en charger, va te coucher.

Lévi lui obéit et retourna s'étendre dans un coin de la pièce. Jack secoua doucement Sue jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre des yeux fatigués.

**Sue** : Jack! Que fais-tu ici?

**Jack** : J'ai à te parler! Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne conversation dans le noir. Ça te dérange si j'ouvre les lumières?

**Sue** : Non pas du tout. Alors de quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ça devait être important pour que tu me réveille.

Jack mal à l'aise ne savait pas quoi dire devant la scène qu'il voyait. Sue, en pyjamas, assise dans son lit, se cachant les yeux à cause de la lumière trop soudaine. Il secoua la tête négativement pour se remettre les idées en place.

**Jack** : Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi. On a besoin de ton aide.

**Sue** : Où?

**Jack** : Au canada.

**Sue** : Pourquoi, je croyais que tu allais voir des amis?

**Jack** : C'était le cas, mais disons que j'ai rencontré certains incidents qui m'ont forcé a arrêter mes vacances.

**Sue** : Dans combien de temps?

**Jack** : Le temps de réunir l'équipe et on part. Tu es la première à qui je parle alors habilles-toi et on va chercher Lucy. Ensuit ce sera Tara, Bobby, Myles et en dernier Dimitrius.

**Sue** : D'accords. Je m'habille, on part pour combien de temps?

**Jack** : Une semaine. Apportes-toi une robe de soirée ça se pourrait que tu en ailles besoin.

Sur ces mots, il la laissa seule et se dirigea vers le salon où il retrouva Lucy qui buvait un verre de lait. Elle parut étonnée lorsqu'il s'assied en face d'elle. Il lui expliqua que toute l'équipe devait se rendre au Canada pendant une semaine pour l'aider dans une enquête. Elle accepta et retourna dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour le départ.

Tara eu la même réaction que ces deux consoeurs et ramassa ses choses en moins de quinze minutes. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement de Bobby fut court. Il fut par contre plus difficile à convaincre que les femmes de l'équipe. Il ne semblait pas pressé d'abandonner son appartement. Mais après plusieurs minutes d'échange houleux il accepta et monta dans la caravane empruntée pour l'occasion. Myles n'accepta que sous une seule condition, ne partagé sa chambre d'Hôtel qu'avec lui-même. Jack crut bon ne pas lui mentionner qu'ils ne dormiraient pas dans un Hôtel.

Dimitrius refusa catégoriquement de les accompagner, mais il accepta de les couvrir pour leur absence injustifiée au travail. Maintenant presque au complet, l'équipe se dirigea vers l'aéroport où ils prirent un avion privé en direction du Québec.


	2. Chapter 2: le vol

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le vol vers le Québec ne se fit pas sans encombre. En effet, l'équipe se questionnait sur plusieurs faits qui liaient certains évènements. Le fait qu'ils voyagent dans un avion plus que confortable ne changeait pas la situation.

**Bobby** : Jack peux-tu nous expliquer ce qu'on fait ici? Je sais que tu as besoin de notre aide, mais pour quoi faire au juste.

**Lucy** : C'est vrai que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de faire cela.

Jack ne répondit pas. Il avait vraiment besoin de leur aide mais ne voulait pas tout leur avouer. Il prétexta devoir discuter avec le pilote et partit vers la cabine de pilotage. Rendu à un endroit où ses amis ne pouvaient plus le voir, il se dirigea vers la seconde pièce de l'appareil et y entra.

**Sue** revenant des toilettes : Où est Jack?

**Myles** : probablement à quelque part.

**Bobby** : Myles! Il nous a dit qu'il partait parler avec le pilote.

**Sue** : Pourtant je ne l'ai pas croisé et les toilettes sont justes à coté du poste de pilotage.

**Tara** : Il a peut-être fait un arrêt en chemin.

**Lucy** : Possible, mais je ne suis pas sûre. N'oubliez pas qu'il agit bizarrement depuis quelques semaines.

**Tara** : C'est vrai, mais ça ne doit pas être grave car il travaillait normalement.

**Myles** : Ça doit être important.

**Myles **rajoutant devant le regard de Bobby : Tara a dit que ce ne serait pas grave ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas important.

**Sue** : Je ne comprend pas son comportement j'ai l'impression qu'il veut nous dire quelque chose, mais qu'il ne peut pas.

**Bobby** : C'est possible on lui en parlera quand il reviendra.

Pendant ce temps dans une autre pièce, Jack préparait ses choses ne se doutant pas une seconde de l'interrogatoire qu'il subirait lorsqu'il réapparaîtrait dans la salle où l'attendait les cinq autres.

**Bobby** : Myles si tu redis ça encore une fois que je crois que je vais te tuer.

**Myles** : J'ai seulement suggéré l'idée qu'il fasse quelque chose d'illégal.

**Bobby** : Tu connais Jack autant que nous et tu sais très bien qu'il ne ferait jamais ça.

**Sue** : Je ne sais pas, ça se pourrait. Regardez dans quoi on voyage et je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué la réaction de notre chauffeur lorsqu'il l'a vu.

**Lucy** : C'est vrai ils avaient l'air  de bien se connaître.

**Tara** : Est-ce que vous réalisez ce que vous insinué? Vous dites que Jack ferait peut-être quelque chose d'illégal.

**Bobby** : Ce n'est pas Jack qui ferait ça. Il est beaucoup trop intègre. Sue, je suis étonné que ça vienne de toi.

**Sue** (signe) : Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Il change toujours de comportement et je commence à m'y perde.

**Lucy** : Qu'as-tu dis? Tu as signé tellement vite que je n'ai rien compris.

**Jack** : Ce n'était rien d'important. Elle disait juste qu'elle trouvait mon comportement bizarre.

**Bobby** : Tu es là depuis longtemps?

**Jack** : Assez, mais je me doutais que vous alliez vouloir me poser des questions alors je suis revenu aussi vite que j'ai pu.

**Lucy** : Jack, comment as-tu fait pour lire ce qu'elle a signé alors que c'était trop vite pour moi.

**Jack** : Bien, c'est que j'ai suivi quelques cours au Québec et je dois dire que je me suis grandement amélioré.

**Tara** : Tu as suivi des cours? Pourquoi?

C'est alors qu'une brusque secousse ébranla l'avion. Propulsant tous ses occupants sur les murs. Les sièges s'entassèrent sur le mur de droite suivant le mouvement giratoire que faisait l'avion qui dégringolait dans le ciel. Bobby, assommé par un verre d'acier, s'écrasa mollement sur la cloison du fond. Myles reçu quant à lui une coupe de champagne en plein ventre, lui coupant le souffle. La coupe se brisa et le lacéra à plusieurs endroits. Tara et Lucy se retrouvèrent aussi sur la cloison du fond. Elles purent rapidement évitées Myles qui s'écrasa à l'endroit exact où elles se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

Sue, plus malchanceuse que les autres, resta prise dans son siège, entraînant derrière elle Lévi qui était attaché avec sa laisse. Elle pu enlever de justesse la laisse de son poignet avant qu'elle heurt la cloison. Jack qui était debout lors de la secousse se retrouva lui aussi sur la cloison du fond. Il assista à la collision de Sue sans pouvoir bouger. Il l'avait vu se fracasser contre le mur la tête la première sans pouvoir l'aider. En s'agrippant au sol il réussit à se rendre au poste de pilotage où il appuya sur le bouton d'urgence.

Ce bouton avait pour but de mettre un pilote automatique qui se chargerait de rendre l'atterrissage moins dangereux. Il y aurait certes des dégâts, mais au moins ils seraient vivants. Sous la commande du pilote électronique, l'avion se redressa nettement, permettant aux passagers de se relever. Aussitôt qu'ils purent marcher ils se précipitèrent vers l'endroit où gisait le siège sur lequel se trouvait leur collègue. Jack, paniqué, revint à la course dans la salle où une voix informatique dit aux passagers de s'assoire et d'attacher leur ceinture car ils allaient bientôt atterrir.

**Myles** : S'assoire, mais où?

**Jack** : Les sièges des agents de bord et dépêchez-vous.

Aussitôt cette remarque passée, ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers les seuls bancs fixés au sol. Jack se pencha et prit Sue dans ses bras, ensuite, se dirigea vers un banc libre où il attacha la jeune femme solidement avant de se rendre dans le seul endroit où il restait un siège, le poste de pilotage. C'est alors que le contrôle électronique s'arrêta et l'avion piqua encore du nez.


	3. Chapter 3: bienvenue au Québec

**Chapitre 3 :**

La lumière que diffusaient les néons accrochés au plafond jaunissait le plancher d'un blanc délavé. Sur les murs bleus, se trouvaient de faibles copies de peintures réputées et clouées. Les personnes défilaient devant les regards hagards des gens assient sur les bancs attachés au plancher. Les salles d'attentes remplisne laissaient que très peu de place à la circulation autant pour les employés que pour la population. De droite à gauche les gens se plaignaient de douleur et de l'incompétence des employés. Ils entendaient un bambin crier, les pleurs d'un enfant qu'on venait juste d'introduire dans le bureau. Les remarques courroucées d'une personne âgée qui refusait de passer après une autre. Les employés expliquant les détails aux familles.

Parmi tout ce bruit ce trouvait Michael, boitillant légèrement après le coup de canne que lui avait donné un vieillard dont les médicaments ne faisaient plus effet. En cette journée plus que tranquille dans le milieu médical, il avait enfin put finir de mettre en service le nouveau réseau électronique qui relierait tout les hôpitaux de la région ensembles. Bien qu'il n'était que médecin, il avait été mis en charge de l'installation du programme. Ce nouveau réseau permettrait aussi de contacter plus vite leurs confrères des provinces ou pays voisins.

Il venait d'appeler le numéro cent cinquante-trois lorsque son téléavertisseur sonna, lui indiquant qu'un cas plus que urgent arrivait en ambulance. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement de ne pas voir une, mais six ambulances arrivées, tous gyrophares ouverts. À peine avaient-elles commencées à ralentir qu'une dizaine de médecins se précipitèrent vers elles pour en sortir le plus rapidement possible leurs passagers. C'est alors que le directeur des services professionnels de l'établissement se précipita vers lui et lui annonça qu'il serait en charge du groupe au complet.

Bien qu'il ne serait pas leur médecin direct, tous les docteurs qui travailleraient sur eux devraient se soumettre à ses ordres. Étonné de cette promotion, il ne fit qu'un bref signe de tête avant de se diriger vers les véhicules d'urgences jaunes pour en extraire leurs patients. En quelques secondes, les médecins sous ses ordres regroupèrent les nouveaux patients dans une chambre partagée laissant leur supérieur avec les ambulanciers.

**Michael** : Merde! Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé? Ils sont tous dans cet état?

**Ambulancier 1** : Presque tous, leur avion s'est écrasé à une heure de la ville.

**Michael** : Quel cas est le plus grave.

**Ambulancier 2** : Pas facile à dire, leurs blessures sont très variées.

**Ambulancier 3** : Il y en a au moins trois qui doivent être opéré d'urgence.

**Michael** : Lesquels?

**Ambulancier 1** : La femme blonde

**Ambulancier 4** : Celui qui ressemble à un rat.

Le premier ambulancier le frappa derrière la tête en gage de conséquence à sa remarque déplacé.

**Michael** : Et qui est le troisième?

**Ambulancier 2** : En fait, c'est le seul dont on a l'identité. Il était réveillé quand on est arrivé. Il s'appelle Jack.

**Michael** : Jack quoi?

**Ambulancier 1** : Il a pas eu le temps de finir il se trouvait dans le poste de pilotage quand l'avion a fait son atterrissage raté.

**Michael** : Parfait. Resté dans les parages, je risque d'avoir besoin de votre aide, on est débordé en urgence et on manque de doc.

Sur ces mots, il partit laissant les ambulanciers perplexes. Michael marcha rapidement jusqu'au bureau des internes et composa le numéro du directeur des services professionnels et lui annonça qu'il avait besoin de trois salles d'opération le plus rapidement possible. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il était impossible d'avoir à Montréal une salle d'opération de libre avant au moins deux heures. Il prit donc la direction de la chambre où se trouvaient ses patients. C'est alors qu'un des ambulancier a qui il avait demander de s'occuper des gens aux urgences vint le voir.

**Ambulancier 4** : Faite attention à la blonde elle a un chien qui ne tolère pas trop quand on s'approche de trop près.

**Michael** : Et vous avez laissé le chien venir.

**Ambulancier 4** : En fait on n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, mais il est devenu doux comme un agneaux quand on a dit qu'on ne pourrait pas la sauver si on avait un chien fou sur les bras.

Il continua son chemin suite à cette déclaration, entra dans la chambre et pris connaissance de leur cas. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il envoya les cas les plus grave faire des radiographies et des imageries médicales en mentionnant que ces cas devaient passer avant tout le monde sinon ils mourraient. Ensuite seulement viendraient les autres. Il prenait très à cœur ce groupe de six personnes. En moins de trente minutes, il avait reçu les résulta des premiers testes. Leur état était plus grave que prévu, ce qui le força a téléphoner de nouveau à son supérieur pour avoir trois salles d'opération le plus rapidement possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, les résultats des examens plus poussés arrivaient assombrissant encore le tableau.

Parmi les blessés, le cas le plus grave était s'en doute la femme blonde. Sa colonne avait subi des dégâts ainsi que ces côtes. Sur ces imageries on pouvait voir une petite tâche sombre au niveau des poumons, ce qui indiquait probablement que du sang s'écoulait.

C'est alors qu'il reçu un appel l'informant qu'une des salles était propre et opérationnelle, que des chirurgiens réputés attendaient ses patients et qu'il pouvait dès maintenant commencer l'opération du cas le plus grave.


	4. Chapter 4: Qui êtesvous?

**Chapitre 4 :**

Tara et Lucy furent les premières à se réveiller. Incapable de se lever pour allez voir leurs voisins de lit, elles se retournèrent l'une vers l'autre et commencèrent à discuter à voix basse.

**Lucy** : Où est Sue? Elle n'est pas dans la pièce.

**Tara** : On est où?

**Lucy** : Je ne sais pas. Probablement au Canada.

**Tara** : Tu as raison, le vol a duré trop longtemps avant d'avoir des problèmes.

**Lucy** : Tu as l'air épuisée.

**Tara** : Je suis pas la seule tu est(à enlever) dans le même état, regarde Bobby.

**Lucy** : Oui tu as rai… Attend il y a six lits et qu'on est que trois. Sue est absente, mais Jack et Myles aussi.

**Tara** : On va les revoir tout à l'heure, pour l'instant je n'ai plus de force et je dois dormir.

À ces mots les deux femmes se turent et se rendormir quelque seconde avant qu'un infirmier n'ouvre la porte et vérifie l'état des patients avant de ressortir étonné.

**Infirmier** : J'avais pourtant cru entendre deux personnes parler. J'dois d'venir dingue. Après soixante-douze heures sans dormir, ça s'rait normal.

Après six heures d'opération intense, Sue revint dans la chambre. Quatre heures avant, Jack en était revenu suivi de peu par Myles. Le bruit de la porte qui se fermait réveilla Tara et Lucy qui regardèrent avec un regard effrayé les deux hommes. Sur chacun d'eux, on  pouvait voir des traces de coupures. Bien que Myles semblait plus amoché que Jack, c'était le contraire qui avait lieu.

Des blessures internes aux externes, Jack avait subi de gros dégâts, bien qu'il ne semblait pas souffrir. Les deux femmes voyaient sous ses pansements d'énormes traces de sang qu'avaient laissées d'énormes entailles que l'on trouvait sur toute la surface de son corps.

Myles quant à lui ne paraissait pas avoir subit de dégâts dangereux. Sur lui aussi les femmes pouvaient voir des traces de sang, plus vieilles. Les deux hommes revenant du bloc opératoire dormirent pendant plus d'une heure.

: Que lui est-il arrivé à Jack? C'était le moins amoché de nous tous?

**Tara** : Bobby tu es réveillé! Depuis quand?

**Bobby** : Cela fait quelques minutes. Je ne comprends pas plusieurs choses. Comment se fait-il qu'il manque Sue et qu'ils soient si amochés ces deux-là?

**Lucy** : On ne peut pas te répondre on ne le sait pas plus que toi. Il faut attendre!

**Tara** : Personne ne sait qui nous sommes pour l'instant et à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait, nous faisions semblant de dormir pour éviter les questions.

**Bobby** : Vous devriez vous reposer, vous ne devez pas avoir dormit très longtemps ses dernières heures.

À ces mots, les deux femmes se rendormir et ne furent réveillé que lorsque Sue fut de retour suivit de près par Lévi qui avait suivit sa maîtresse jusqu'aux portes du blocs opératoire où des infirmiers l'avaient empêché d'entrer. Il avait donc attendu durant les nombreuses heures, couché dans un coin lui permettant de distinguer les portes. Il n'avait attaqué personne et n'avait empêcher aucun employer de travailler, ce qui avait value le droit d'attendre sa maîtresse tranquillement dans un coin.

Elle l'avait remarqué depuis plusieurs minutes, mais n'avait rien fait pour aller le caresser. Il semblait si seul  dans ce grand hôpital qui n'était que mal noté lors des notations annuelles que le gouvernement faisait. Mais Montréal avait besoin d'hôpitaux et manquait d'argent pour tout rénover. Elle n'y était que pour savoir si les personnes qu'elle aurait du normalement récupéré à l'aéroport avaient eu un accident puisqu'ils n'y étaient pas atterrit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle refit la liste des personnes qu'elle devait rencontrer qu'elle ne fit le lien entre le chien et ses passagers. En y réfléchissant bien, elle se rappelait qu'une des femmes que devaient ramener son ami était sourde et avait un chien d'assistance, mais elle ne se rappelait plus de son nom. Elle ne se rappelait que de peu de chose et encore moins de ce qu'elle devrait dire aux employers concernant ces personnes, si elles se trouvaient effectivement dans ce centre hospitalier.

Elle décida donc de se promener un peu dans l'étage des soins intensifs, espérant reconnaître une des personnes qui se trouvaient sur la photo qu'il lui avait envoyé durant le vol. Ce n'est que par hasard qu'elle le rencontra. Un infirmier venait de lui ordonner de quitter les lieux si elle ne venait pas voir un patient lorsqu'elle croisa plusieurs personnes poussant la civière où il se trouvait. Aussitôt elle demanda à un des accompagnateurs quel était son nom.

Il le lui dit avec réticence et remarqua son regard lorsqu'elle le reporta sur leur patient. L'infirmier lui demanda si elle le connaissait et la jeune femme lui répondit qu'elle avait été chargée de les récupérer à leur sortit de l'aéroport. Soulagé de voir quelqu'un qui pourrait remplir les papiers obligatoires, il lui indiqua le chemin à suivre et lui nomma tous les papiers qu'elle devrait remplir à leur place. Il ne fut pas étonné de l'entendre lui demander des nouvelles des autres personnes. Il lui expliqua les différents cas avec gravité après lui avoir demander si elle faisait partie de la famille ce qu'elle répondit par l'affirmative. Il la vit s'éloigner vers les portes extérieurs et lui cria qu'elle n'allait pas dans la bonne direction. Elle lui répondit qu'elle devait passé quelques appels pour rassurer la famille avant de tout remplir si elle ne voulait pas mourir. Il sourit devant l'expression qu'il n'avait jamais réellement comprise puisqu'il venait de France et retourna à son travail.

Elle fit ce qu'elle avait dit à l'infirmier et se dirigea ensuite vers l'accueil où elle reçu les papier qui aurait du normalement être remplis avant que le groupe ne reçoive des traitements.

Ce n'est que lorsque Sue revint du bloc opératoire que l'inconnue entra. La femme se dirigea immédiatement vers Jack.

**Inconnue :** Je t'en pris réveilles-toi Jack. Je ne t'ai pas renvoyé là-bas pour te retrouver sur un lit d'hôpital.

Bobby surprit par les propos décida d'intervenir dans la conversation.

**Bobby** : Comment avez-vous connue Jack?

L'inconnue se retourna en sursautant.

**Inconnue** : Vous êtes réveillé!

**Bobby** : Je vous ai posé une question.

: Il a raison.

**Inconnue** : Vous aussi! Toi, tu dois être Lucy et toi Bobby.

**Lucy** : Exact. Comment as-tu su qui nous étions. Et quel est ton nom.

**Inconnue** : Mon nom est Maggy et je connais vos noms car j'étais censée vous récupérer à l'aéroport.

**Lucy** : Maggy? Beau nom. Mais que fait-on ici?

**Maggy** : Les réponses viendront, mais pour l'instant, reposez-vous car vous sortirez tous d'ici demain.


	5. Chapter 5: Émilie Poirier

**Chapitre 5 :**

Les deux jours restant à leur long séjour parurent longs pour nos six malades. Les nombreuses personnes qui venaient les voir pour connaître leur identité ou la raison de leur écrasement les ennuyaient. Mais les personnes qu'ils virent le plus ce furent les journalistes. Beaucoup vinrent et très peu furent repoussés par leur bref et vive rebuffade ou leur air froid et distant. Ce fut le cas de la journaliste Émilie Poirier qui produisit quand même un article sur les six patients, malgré le manque d'information flagrant sur le groupe. La seule information véridique et surtout vérifiable dans cet article était qu'une personne extérieure à l'accident avait remplis les papiers.

Émilie s'enrageait à chercher des informations sur le groupe. Bien qu'elle ait plusieurs informateurs dans le centre hospitalier, elle ne put que glaner quelques informations inintéressantes. En fait, la seule information qu'elle sut était que les documents, tant demander par le public, avaient disparus peu de temps après leurs arrivés au poste de l'étage où étaient hospitaliser les patients. Les employés qui l'aidaient avaient été dans l'incapacité de lui trouver les copies qu'il lui fournissait d'ordinaire. Elle avait du avoir recours à la loi sur l'accès à l'information pour avoir accès au peu d'information que les infirmiers connaissaient. Se mettant ainsi à dos plusieurs personnes, dont les dirigeants du centre qui ne s'étaient pas gênés pour aller à sa rencontre.

**Gestionnaire :** La loi ne concerne pas ces cas! Le public n'a en aucun cas besoin de savoir qui sont ces patients et quel genre de blessures ils ont subies.

**Émilie :** Ces, ont. Combien sont-ils?

**Gestionnaire :** Je vous l'ai dit ces informations ne concernent personnes d'autre que la famille. Si vous continuez à roder dans les corridors en espérant les apercevoir, je vais être obligé de vous faire_ escorter_ jusqu'à la sortie.

**Émilie :** Il est rare de voir un propriétaire d'hôpital qui se soucie autant de ses patients. Pourquoi est-ce le cas avec ces personnes?

**Gestionnaire :** Partez ou vous serez escorté jusqu'à la sortie.

**Émilie :** Je n'ai donc pas d'autres choix que de sortir ou de me faire sortir. Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas d'options qui me permettent de rester à l'intérieur. Il y a tant de journalistes que vous ne me verrez pas.

**Gestionnaire :** Ne vous inquiétez pas. Tous sortiront suite à votre départ et ne pourront plus rentrer tout comme vous d'ailleurs.

**Émilie :** Pourquoi?

**Gestionnaire :** Vous ne trouvez pas que nous avons assez de travaille et qu'un surplus de personnes à surveiller et surtout leur curiosité male placée serait de trop.

**Émilie :** Je ne peux pas. Vous n'avez répondu à aucune de mes questions.

**Gestionnaire :** Jamais dans cent ans!

Devant ce refus plus que clair, la femme sortie en faisant signe à son compagnon caméraman de la suivre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle fut rendue dans son appartement qu'elle remarqua l'étrangeté des circonstances.

**Émilie :** Je saurai la vérité même si je dois m'infiltrer en douce dans cet hôpital.

Maman, tu parles à qui?

**Émilie :** Personne mon poussin, va te préparer on sort ce soir.

**Enfant** : Cindy dort dans ta chambre elle était trop fatiguée.

**Émilie** : Merci, je vais allez la payer et on sort. Va te préparer.

Je sais qu'il est plus court, mais c'est suffisant pour l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage.


	6. Chapter 6: explications attendues

**Chapitre 6 :**

Les six patients, maintenant tous réveillés, parlaient librement de leur accident. Seul Jack connaissait la raison de leur atterrissage forcé, mais il ne semblait pas pressé à le leur annoncé. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils ne se doutent de son implication dans leur crash.

Bobby se posait des questions, ainsi que tout le groupe d'ailleurs. Ils avaient très peu d'informations sur beaucoup de choses. Trop de choses. D'un commun accord avec les quatre autres personnes dans le même cas que lui, il avait suggéré de mener l'interrogatoire qu'ils feraient tous subir à leur coéquipier.

**Bobby** : Jack, peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi est-ce que l'on est dans cet état?

**Jack** : Parce que le pilote automatique a fait défaut et que je n'ai pas réussi à maintenir le cap jusqu'à l'aéroport de Dorval.

**Sue** : Ça explique une chose, mais ça n'explique pas tous.

**Myles** : C'est vrai. Tu n'as pas vraiment été clair sur le pourquoi nous devions nous rendre ici.

**Bobby** : Nous avons simplement su que tu nous demandais un coup de main.

**Jack** : Un de mes amis qui est policier ici c'est fait assassiner il y a trois jours et je tiens à connaître le fond de l'histoire.

**Lucy** : Qui est Maggy au juste?

**Jack** : Maggy? Je ne connais pas de Maggy!

La femme entra et salua tout le monde avant de s'approcher de Jack et de lui donner un baiser sur la joue suivit d'une légère étreinte.

**Jack** chuchotant : Je comprends! Tu n'as pas attendu comme prévu et tu leur as dit ton nom.

**Maggy** : Exact Sherlock!

Elle se retourna pour faire face au quatuor dont les lits se trouvaient sur le mur opposer à celui qu'elle venait de serrer dans ses bras.

**Maggy** : Avant qu'il ne vous raconte n'importe quoi je vais vous raconter toute la vérité. Parce que je sais qu'il ne voudra pas le faire pour ne pas vous mettre trop en danger. Déjà qu'il a fallu que j'use de tous mes artifices pour qu'il aille vous chercher.

Elle fit signe à Jack de lui faire une petite place dans son lit où elle se cala profondément après avoir été avertir le personnel qu'ils ne devaient pas les déranger avant qu'elle n'aille les chercher.

**Maggy** : Commençons par le commencement. Il y a un mois j'ai contacté Jack pour lui demander de venir me rendre visite car il me manquait et que je ne pouvais pas quitté le pays à cause de mon état.

**Lucy** : Votre état?

**Maggy** : J'était enceinte de neuf mois je ne pouvais donc pas prendre l'avion et me rendre en voiture aurait été insupportable. Ne vous inquiété pas je ne l'ai pas perdu. Elle est dans les pouponnières. Vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard. Par un miracle que je comprends pas, son avion n'était pas en retard. J'ai donc pu réceptionné le paquet qu'il était il y a quatre jours.

Elle fit une brève pause suite à la légère gifle à l'arrière de son crâne qu'elle avait reçut de la part du paquet en question.

**Maggy** : Je l'ai ensuite amené la maison pour lui montrer toute la famille. Mes trois chiens et deux chats. Nous avons fait auparavant un crochet par l'hôpital pour que je lui montre ma petite fille. Le lendemain je l'ai conduit chez un de ses amis et c'est là que nous l'avons trouvé face à une inscription en sang que l'on trouvait sur les murs et sur le plancher. Il attendait depuis à peu  près deux jours quand nous l'avons aperçus.

**Lucy** : Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi nous devions venir. La police d'ici aurait pu s'en charger non?

**Maggy** : C'est là que se situ tout le problème l'inscription que l'on a retrouvé sur les murs était : Ne t'en mêle pas Jack! Suivit d'un symbole.

**Tara** : Il ne serait pas possible que le message concerne un autre Jack?

**Jack** tournant la tête vers Tara : Non, j'étais le seul qu'il connaissait.

Jack regardait Tara qui venait de participer à la discussion pour la première fois. Son lit, placé juste à coté de la porte, était à l'extrême gauche de la chambre. Myles arrivait ensuite, suivit de Lucy et de Bobby. Sue se trouvait sur le deuxième lit à sa droite. Il ne put finir son exploration des lieux car Maggy et lui reçurent un oreiller derrière la tête.

**Sue** : Je ne suis pas Superman je ne peux pas voir ce que tu dis quand tu es dos à moi.

**Maggy** en riant et en se levant : Je croit que le petit bout de chou à coté de moi à oublié ce détail. C'est assez pour les détails pour aujourd'hui. Je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'autre. Nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes très gênants. Les journalistes sont intéressés par le crash. Une chance que le gérant de l'hôpital est une de mes connaissances. J'ai pu m'arranger pour qu'il les repousse.

**Jack** : Dans ce cas où est le problème?

**Maggy** : Émilie Poirier! Elle est intéressée. Je vous explique, c'est une journaliste qui ne se décourage jamais. Si elle veut faire un reportage sur une affaire, elle le fera, même si elle doit perde son emploi. Sam le gérant a pu la retenir jusqu'à maintenant. Il a donné sa photo aux agents de sécurité pour qu'elle ne puisse pas entrer, mais elle serait prête à avoir un accident simplement pour entrer. En plus je n'ai pas été des plus discrète la première fois que je suis venu. Ses informateurs ont été jusqu'à maintenant arrêtés. Sam a mis vos dossiers en sécurité sous clé dans son bureau, mais ses mesures ne sont que provisoires. Les employés qui l'informent sauront un jour où ils sont cachés et essaieront d'aller les chercher. Mais le plus gros problème n'est pas encore mentionné.

**Myles** : Si elle veut savoir la vérité et qu'elle ne peut pas entrer elle va attendre à l'extérieur que nous sortions.

**Maggy** : Exactement et je ne crois pas qu'elle restera en personne, mais elle pourrait très bien ne laissez que son caméraman pour qu'il nous film.

**Bobby** : Je vois, il va falloir que l'on trouve une astuce parce que l'on ne pourra pas rester éternellement ici.

_Pourront-ils sortirent de l'hôpital sans se faire remarquer? _

_À voir dans le prochain chapitre_


	7. Chapter 7: Soupçon

**Chapitre 7 :**

Émilie était assise au bureau qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle réfléchissait malgré les maintes suppliques de son fils qui quémandait de l'attention. Elle lui avait pourtant demandé de se tenir tranquille, mais il s'ennuyait ferme et souhaitait s'amuser avec sa mère qui gâchait encore sa journée de congé à s'escrimer en repensant à un ou l'autre des affaires qu'elle couvrait. Mais ce jour-là, c'était différent et le petit le savait car habituellement sa mère s'assit dans son petit bureau et travail avec une pile de dossier. Ce jour-là elle était réellement dans son bureau mais elle ne faisait que réfléchir.

Il l'entendait dire : « Ça ne marche pas. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, mais je ne sais pas quoi. » Elle tournait en rond depuis plusieurs heures lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée indiqua au propriétaire de l'appartement que quelqu'un était là. L'enfant vit sa mère courir vers l'entrée où elle ouvrit brusquement la porte. Ce ne fut pas long qu'il reçut l'ordre de retourner dans sa chambre pour continuer à s'amuser. Le petit ne s'offensa pas puisqu'il y était habituer. Il ne put par contre pas s'empêcher d'écouter la conversation.

**Émilie** : Je ne trouve pas et ça m'énerve! Les as-tu vu sortir?

**Homme** : Non. Ils ne sont pas encore sortis. Du moins je ne les ai pas vus.

**Émilie** : ET cette interdiction d'entrer. Si seulement ce juge ne s'en était pas mêlé! Là on n'a plus aucun moyen d'avoir des informations.

**Homme** : Comment ça?

**Émilie** : Mes informateurs n'ont pas été très discrets. Ils ont tous été découverts.

**Homme** : Tous? Là il y a vraiment quelque  chose de bizarre.

**Émilie** : Le plus étrange c'est qu'ils n'ont pas été avertis. Ils ont tous été renvoyés.

**Homme** : Tous, mais comment vont-ils faire, tu avais des dizaines d'informateur. Il n'y en a pas un seul qui est rester.

**Émilie** : Pas à ce que je sache. Mais tu as raison sur un point, il était déjà en manque de personnel et ils se permettent d'en renvoyer près de quarante. Ça ne fonctionne pas.

**Homme** : Qu'as-tu comme argument pour expliquer que l'histoire est manipulée?

**Émilie** : Tu sais qu'il y a des jours où je ne comprends pas tes expressions. Bon! Plusieurs points sont importants. As-tu une feuille et un crayon? Il est étrange qu'ils n'aient pas été interrogés sur le crash. La police n'a rien fait.

**Homme** : Continue.

**Émilie** : Tous les employés les ont protégé des journalistes. J'ai même reçu la visite du directeur chef de l'hôpital.

**Homme** : Je vois.

**Émilie** : Tous les papiers ont disparus. Il n'y avait plus aucun dossier sur eux. Et on  ne sait rien de la femme qui les a remplis. C'est un vrai mystère! Je tourne en rond sans rien pouvoir faire! Je ne peux pas faire un article avec cela. Je ne tiens pas à perdre mon emploie avant que j'en ai un autre d'assurer.

**Homme** : Je ne peux pas vraiment t'être d'un grand secours. Je ne peux qu'annuler ce que le juge a fait faire en utilisant la loi sur l'accès à l'information et il y a de  grandes chances que le groupe ne soit plus hospitalisé lorsque ce sera fait.

**Émilie** : Mais tu ne les a pas vu sortir alors pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils n'y seront plus.

**Homme** : Je t'ai donné un coup de mains, mais maintenant j'ai besoin de dormir. Je ne suis pas un oiseau de nuit et cela en fait trois que je ne dors pas.

Émilie plus que septique ne discuta pas son compagnon qui partie en lui disant de profiter de ses journées de congés et de s'occuper de son fils. Elle soupira et chercha son fils qu'elle trouva endormie contre la commode de sa chambre, tout près de la porte. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers son lit ou elle l'étendit. Émilie se rendait compte qu'elle négligeait son enfant, mais l'histoire avait trop de blanc et le comportement des personnes qui l'entouraient était trop étrange pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Ses collègues n'avaient rien dit lorsqu'elle avait annoncé qu'elle reprenait l'affaire. Ce qui ne se produit jamais. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour dire qu'elle ne prenait pas la bonne, mais cette fois, personne n'avait rien dit, ils ne l'avaient que regardé sans rien faire.

Elle avait eu l'intention de s'infiltrer en cachette dans le centre de santé, mais une phrase de son supérieur hiérarchique lui était revenue en tête la veille, alors qu'elle allait s'endormir. _Fais tes choix selon toi, pas selon les autres, mais n'oubli pas que tu n'es plus toute seule. Une nuit en cellule ne serait pas le meilleur dans ta situation._

Cette phrase n'avait pas été prononcée pour cette affaire, mais la signification était plus que claire dans sa tête. Son patron avait raison elle ne pouvait pas se permettre une quelconque infraction, elle tenait trop à son fils. Elle ne s'y introduirait pas. Cela allait dans le sens contraire de ses principes, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle préférait garder son fils près d'elle.

Devant le sommeil profond de son enfant elle décida de retourner dans son bureau elle devait passer un coup de fil et elle ne pouvait pas le faire avec les oreilles indiscrètes de son fils dans les parages. Elle referma doucement la porte et s'assit sur le divan gris.

Son salon montrait qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans un luxe marqué. En fait Émilie Poirier ne vivait pas très facilement avec son enfant. Son salaire, trop peu élever pour le nombre d'heures qu'elle travaillait, ne lui permettait aucune activité coûteuse.

La veille elle était sortie sur une patinoire intérieure avec son fils. Bien que les heures de patinage étaient finies depuis une dizaine de minutes le propriétaire reconnue la journaliste qui avait popularisé son endroit sportif. Il les avait donc laissé entrer gratuitement, en leur faisant promettre d'être très prudent et de refermer la porte en sortant. Il fut agréablement surpris d'entendre son amie lui proposer de venir avec eux. Étant célibataire il avait rapidement fondé une relation amicale avec la jeune femme extraordinaire qui paraissait si froide.

Cette activité, gratuite certes, avait par contre grugé le fond d'argent qui lui restait. Elle avait du acheter de nouveau patin, les faire aiguiser et acheter des vêtements chauds pour l'hivers. Mais le sourire de son enfant avait rapidement éclipsé ses pensés noires. Le plus étrange se trouvait dans le discours que lui avait porté son ami.

_**Propriétaire**__ : J'ai su que vous vous occupiez de cette histoire d'écrasement. _

_**Émilie**__ : C'est vrai, mais comment le savez-vous?_

_**Propriétaire**__ : J'ai mes contacts. Est-ce que je peux vous donner un conseil?_

_**Émilie**__ : Bien sur!_

_**Propriétaire**__ : Laissez tombé. Ne vous en mêler pas._

Il était parti après avoir annoncé cette phrase. Elle avait voulu le retenir pour lui demander pourquoi, mais il était parti si rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Cela avait clôturé la soirée et la mère et le fils étaient rentrés sagement chez eux.


	8. Chapter 8: Attendu

**Chapitre 8 :**

Les patients attendaient patiemment le retour de Maggy qui avait rempli les papiers nécessaires à leur sortie puisqu'ils étaient tous en chaise roulante jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'extérieur. Celle-ci les avertit qu'ils ne quitteraient pas l'établissement pas par la porte principale, mais ils n'en savaient pas plus. Cela faisait une heure que leur bienfaitrice n'était pas revenue et les patients attendaient. Ils se demandaient presque tous ou ils allaient être logés durant leur réadaptation. Jack lui connaissait les réponses des questions de ses coéquipiers, mais ne souhaitait pas dévoiler toutes ses cartes à moins qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre alternative. Il allait leur annoncer qu'ils logeraient dans la maison de Maggy quand son téléphone cellulaire sonna.

Il décrocha rapidement en espérant qu'aucun des employés de l'établissement n'ai entendu. Il eut à peine le décrocher la ligne qu'une voix plus que courroucée hurla à l'autre bout de la celle-ci. Par réflexe Jack éloigna vivement le téléphone de son oreille. Faisant entendre, par ce geste aux autres locataires de la chambre la voix puissante de leur coéquipier à Washington.

**Dimitrius :** OÙ ÊTES-VOUS?

La voix puissante de leur coéquipier arriva aux oreilles de certains employés de l'hôpital qui vinrent voir la raison de ce bruit. Jack tentant de calmer son coéquipier vit le bref signe que Bobby lui avait fait pour lui faire comprendre que des infirmiers arrivaient. Il eut à peine le temps de dire à son ami qu'il le rappelait et de cacher le téléphone sous ses couvertures avant que trois infirmiers entrèrent.

À l'autre bout du fil, Dimitrius pestait contre ses amis. Jack avait raccroché en lui disant qu'il allait rappeler, mais cela faisait trois jours qu'il attendait leur appel. Après dix heures de retard, il avait essayé les numéros de toute l'équipe, aucun n'avait répondu. Le laissant perplexe. Le lendemain il avait réessayé et avait été confronté au même problème. Il allait réessayer quand le patron était venu le chercher pour lui poser des questions sur l'absence soudaine de son équipe la plus productive. Il avait réussit à éloigner les soupçons de son supérieur, mais commençait à être nerveux aux sujets de ses amis.

Lorsque Jack avait répondu, il avait été extrêmement soulagé, mais énormément en colère que personne ne se soit donner la peine de lui répondre les fois antérieures. Il s'assit sur son divan et attendit. Il avait pris congé cette journée-là parce qu'il se sentait légèrement grippé. Le fait que Jack lui ait coupé la ligne au nez prouvait à Dimitrius que ses coéquipiers avaient des ennuis. Il prit donc sa décision et rédigea une lettre expliquant son choix à sa femme. Il ne partirait que quelques temps.

Le vol se déroula sans encombre et atterri à l'heure prévue. Il restait par contre un problème qu'il n'avait pas réussi à résoudre. Il ignorait comment retrouver ses collègues. Dimitrius s'assit à un siège au comptoir du Bar de l'aéroport et commanda un verre d'eau. Une voix le surpris alors qu'il le portait à sa bouche.

: Perdus?

Il se retourna sur son tabouret et regarda la jeune femme qui venait de lui parler. Ses cheveux blonds et longs étaient attachés avec une petite ficèle qui ne les retenait que partiellement. Ils lui arrivaient à la moitié du dos. Son chandail à manche longue rouge était remonté sur ses avant-bras. Elle était assise sur le siège précédent le sien et le regardait en attendant qu'il finisse son inspection. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il se retourna pour faire face au bar. Il l'entendit dire bonjour au barman.

**Barman** : Salut ma puce. La même chose que d'habitude?

**Fille** : Parfait Frank.

Dimitrius se doutait de l'endroit où avaient séjourné ses amis car il avait entendu quelques brides de mot avant que Jack ne raccroche. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille dans l'intention de lui demander la direction à prendre, car lui serait perdu en quelques minutes.

Devinant les intentions de l'homme à ses cotés, elle le regarda et commença à manger son assiette de frites sans ne plus se préoccuper de lui. Elle connaissait les hommes et savait que ceux-ci ne parlaient que lorsqu'ils y voyaient un avantage.

**Dimitrius**: Pourriez-vous m'aider? Je dois me rendre à un endroit et je ne connais pas le chemin.

**Fille** : Et vous êtes?

**Dimitrius**: Pardon?

**Fille** : Ma mère ma toujours dit de ne jamais aidé des inconnus.

**Dimitrius **: Vous vous moquez de moi ?

**Fille** en riant : Un peu. Mais je tiens à apprendre votre nom.

**Dimitrius** : Seulement si j'apprends le vôtre!

**Fille** : Ce n'est pas nécessaire monsieur Lamarche.

**Dimitrius** : Vous devez vous tromper. Je ne suis pas…

**Fille** : Il est difficile de ne pas vous reconnaître avec la description très spécifique que j'ai reçu pour vous reconnaître. Un homme grand, la peau noir, les cheveux foncé coupé court presque rasé, en costume cravate avec un portefeuille en cuire qui contient les photos de vos enfants et de votre femme et qui vous a été offert il y a deux ans par un de vos amis. Il a été facile de vous retrouver, il me suffisait d'attendre qu'un homme de votre description descende d'un des vols qui séjournaient à Washington.

Comprenant l'allusion à Jack, il ne démentit pas son monologue et pris son verre qu'il but. La jeune fille finit son assiette, se leva et se pencha à l'oreille de Frank. Il vit celui-ci répondre par un sourire et partir à l'arrière avant de revenir avec un petit sac qu'il lui tendit. Pour le remercier, elle lui donna un bout de papier. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie sans regarder derrière elle. Rendue à la porte elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

**Fille** : Alors, vous venez où je dois attendre le messie ?

Dimitrius se leva sous les rires quelques peu camouflés du barman qui lui souffla qu'elle était toujours comme cela. Il prit son manteau sur un des crochets à coté de la porte et suivit la jeune femme qui sortie et se dirigea vers la porte extérieure lorsqu'il remarqua l'absence de ses bagages. Il allait le lui faire remarquer lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers le garde qui était charger de surveillé les portes et de lui murmurer quelque chose. Son instinct lui disait de lui faire confiance, mais son ancienneté le contraire. Il vit le garde sourire et lui faire un signe affirmatif.

Elle savait que ses gestes le rendaient méfiant, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle sortit le petit sac que Frank lui avait donné et se dirigea vers une voiture. Dimitrius entra dans le moyen de transport suite à la jeune fille. Elle démarra et sortit du stationnement.

**Fille** : Désolé pour tout ça. Je dois avant tout m'assurer que vous êtes en sécurité.

**Dimitrius** : Que se passe-t-il? Où sont mes collègues?

**Fille** : En sécurité pour l'instant.

**Dimitrius **: Bravo pour l'allusion car je ne vous aurais jamais répondu.

**Fille** : Ah! Ça! J'ai eu chaud, je ne me rappelais pas ce que je devais dire. Le seul fait que je me souvenais était que Jack vous avait offert ce portefeuille.

**Dimitrius** : Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendu aux portes de débarquement?

**Fille** : Question discrétion cela n'aurait pas été le mieux.

**Dimitrius **: Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que je m'arrêterais au bar.

**Fille** : Je ne le savais pas. J'avais des amis un peu partout.

**Dimitrius** : Le garde!

**Fille** : Eh oui!

**Dimitrius** : Qu'avez-vous donné au Barman?

**Fille** : J'ai perdu mon pari, je lui ai donc donné le numéro de ma meilleure amie.

**Dimitrius** : Pari? Lequel?

**Fille** : Qu'est-ce que vous avez à être curieux, vous les Américains ! J'avais parié que je ne lui emprunterais pas sa voiture avant une semaine et ça n'a pas été le cas.

**Dimitrius** : Nous les Américains?

**Fille** : Qui êtes-vous? Que faites-vous ici? Pourquoi faire cela? Et tralala. Je n'entends que ça depuis des jours.

**Dimitrius **en riant : Dans ce cas qui êtes-vous?

**Fille** : Mon nom est Maggy.


	9. Chapitre 9: Le trajet

**Chapitre 9 :**

Sue, Jack, Bobby, Miles, Tara et Lucy attendaient le retour de Maggy qui avait dit être absente pour une heure alors qu'elle avait quitté la maison depuis presque quatre heures. Jack tournait en rond depuis plus d'une demie heure devant les regards de ses collègues.

**Sue** : Jack qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

**Jack** : Elle devrait déjà être de retour. Je vais la tuer si elle n'a pas appelé d'ici cinq minutes.

Sue compris soudainement l'énorme attachement qu'avait Jack pour Maggy. Elle sentait que celle-ci occupait une place particulière dans son cœur et qu'elle n'en sortirait jamais. Elle ne dit plus rien et se rassit sur le divan de cuir blanc qui meublait l'énorme salon.

Dimitrius ne connaissait pas l'endroit où elle le conduisait. Il avait vu les buildings laissés place aux petites maisons de banlieue qui, elles aussi, avaient laissé place à une forêt très dense. Ils roulaient sur une autoroute quelque peu décrépie par le temps et le manque d'argent de la province. Bien que le paysage soit très différent de celui auquel il était habitué, il ne prit pas plaisir à regarder par les vitres.

Les heures passèrent et ils n'avançaient toujours pas. La file de voitures s'allongeait sur des kilomètres.

**Maggy** : Désoler! J'avais oublié de vous prévenir.

**Dimitrius** : Prévenir de quoi? Un accident ne se prévient pas.

**Maggy** : Ce n'est pas un accident. Ils font des travaux quatre kilomètres plus loin.

**Dimitrius** : Des travaux! En êtes-vous sûre?

**Maggy** : Quand il y a un accident on ne bloque pas complètement.

**Dimitrius** : On est bloqué depuis une heure. Une heure que l'on ne fait que du saute mouton pour des travaux! C'est physiquement impossible aucune route au monde n'est dans un état si pitoyable !

**Maggy** : Bienvenue au Québec!

**Dimitrius : **Je vois! Vous m'avez dit que mes amis étaient en lieu sûr pour l'instant. Mais où sont-ils?

**Maggy** : Il ne vaut mieux pas en parler ici. Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard.

**Dimitrius** : Je veux des réponses maintenant. Ce sont mes amis et mes coéquipiers tout de même. J'ai le droit de savoir dans quoi je me suis embarqué.

**Maggy** : Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Vous devez comprendre que tout doit être calculer. Je ne vous dirai pas où se trouvent Jack et les autres car je n'en suis pas totalement sûre. Je ne suis là que pour vous conduire au relais. De là, vous obtiendrez toutes vos réponses car j'aurai l'autorisation et la sécurité obligatoire de vous en parler.

**Dimitrius** : Autorisation, sécurité? Je dois donc comprendre que tout est beaucoup plus compliqué que ce que j'avais imaginé.

**Maggy** : Vous n'avez pas idée. Penchez-vous et prenez la boîte sous votre siège. Vous devrez la garder sur vous à tout moment car ce sera nécessaire.

Dimitrius prit la petite boîte et l'ouvrit. Il ne vit qu'une arme conventionnelle de policier. Il ne put réprimer un sourire devant ce cadeau plus qu'inutile puisqu'il avait son propre pistolet avec lui. Maggy le vit et se dépêcha de clarifier la situation avec son compagnon.

**Maggy** : Prenez le chargeur et vider-le de ses balles. À l'endroit où devrait se trouver la dernière se trouve une clé. Ne la déplacer pas. Rechargé le chargeur et remettez-le à son endroit.

**Dimitrius** : À quoi vous sert de cacher une clé dans le fond d'un pistolet dont vous aurez peut-être besoin. Vous risquez de la briser lorsque vous serez à court de balle.

**Maggy** en relevant légèrement son chandail : Croyez-vous réellement que j'ai besoin de celui-là?

Dimitrius dégluti devant le nombre impressionnant d'arme qu'elle avait sur elle. Rien que sur ses hanches, attaché par des harnais spéciaux se trouvaient cinq pistolets. Elle releva également le bas de ses pantalons où il vit des couteaux aussi retenus par des attaches. Elle rit devant l'air ahuri de l'homme à sa droite. Elle n'ignorait pas que le fait que porter autant d'armes puisse en effrayer plus d'un.

**Dimitrius** : Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer dans l'aéroport? Il y a des détecteurs de métaux. Je ne vous ai pas quitté des yeux et vous n'avez pas eu le temps de tous les positionner depuis que nous sommes sortis.

**Maggy** avec le sourire: Je ne les ai pas mis après être sorti.

**Dimitrius** dubitatif: Vous les aviez donc lorsque nous étions dans le bar. Comment est-ce possible?

**Maggy** souriant à pleine dent : Ils ne sont pas fait de métal. Ils ont été fabriqués par une compagnie qui appartient au gouvernement. Ils trouvaient plus facile que leur arme ne soit pas devinable quand ils devaient arriver dans des pays où ils ne doivent pas se trouver.

**Dimitrius** : C'est impossible! Le plastique ne tiendrait pas avec la chaleur extrême et il n'existe pas un matériau qui puisse remplacer le métal. Si c'est bien une invention gouvernementale comment se fait-il que vous en possédiez un grand nombre?

**Maggy** : Un grand nombre? Attendez de voir ma réserve. Pour répondre à votre question j'en ai eu besoin et eux voulaient quelqu'un pour les tester.

**Dimitrius** : Réalisez-vous le danger que cela représente si jamais ces armes tombaient dans de mauvaise main.

**Maggy** : Ce que vous pouvez être cliché! Vous pourriez dire dans les mains des méchants, mais non. Vous dites encore et toujours en de mauvaises mains! Ces armes sont pourvues de GPS et d'explosif. Si jamais il arrête d'émettre les personnes qui sont payé pour ça appuieront sur un petit bouton qui le fera sauter.

**Dimitrius** : Lorsque vous passer dans un tunnel le signal doit bien être interrompu?

**Maggy** : Non. Les chercheurs ont trouvé une onde qui peut être perceptible au travers de la terre.

**Dimitrius** : Mais il y a plusieurs épaisseur de terre.

**Maggy** : Je parlais de la planète.

**Dimitrius** : Quoi!

**Maggy** : Nous recommencerons cette conversation plus tard, le trafic avance.

**Dimitrius** : Une dernière question. Pourquoi m'avoir fait tous ses aveux alors que vous ne jugiez pas la situation sécuritaire?

**Maggy** : Vous comprendrez plus tard.

Le trafic enfin fluide leur permis de rouler à une vitesse avoisinant les cent dix kilomètres heures. Dimitrius constata que Maggy conduisait la voiture vers la prochaine sortie où ils s'engagèrent. Dix minutes plus tard le véhicule pris un autre embranchement qui les conduisit à une route de terre où ils roulèrent pendant près de vingt minutes. Une auberge apparue au tournant de la petite rue à peine assez grande pour une automobile. Dimitrius eu la surprise de voir Maggy stationné le véhicule avant de sortir. Il la suivit et la vit se diriger vers les cuisines où elle entra sans regarder derrière elle et traversa. Il la suivait de proche pour éviter de la perdre de vu, mais elle disparue tout de même de son champ de vision. Il s'arrêta en espérant qu'elle finirait par faire demi-tour pour venir le chercher, mais Maggy ressorti d'un local à sa gauche avant de continuer sa marche au travers l'édifice. Elle le conduisit à la porte arrière où elle lui fit signe d'être silencieux.

De là, ils sortirent et embarquèrent dans une autre voiture dans laquelle il allait continuer leur chemin. La petite mini Austin faisait tache par sa propreté. Maggy toujours au volant regarda l'homme assis à ses cotés et soupira. Il avait l'air d'être totalement perdu. Elle ne souhaitait pas devoir tout lui expliquer. Ce serait à Jack de le faire. Elle prit l'embranchement qui conduisait à une route encore moins utilisée que la précédente. La chaussé faite de terre battue avait en son centre de mauvaises herbes qui atteignait par moment un mètre de hauteur. La voiture avançait sans être préoccupé par ses herbes qui se relevaient après son passage. Dimitrius doutait que le chemin n'ait été utilisé depuis plusieurs années. Il commençait à sentir venir un piège et se préparait à se défendre si quelqu'un à l'extérieur ou l'intérieur l'attaquait. Il serait par contre tombé sur les fesses, s'il n'avait pas déjà été assis, quand la petite route qui paraissait abandonné, qu'ils parcourraient depuis une heure, s'était transformé en une large route d'asphalte.

**Maggy** : Vous ne vous doutez pas de la difficulté que s'est de faire paraître la route abandonnée. Ça a été très difficile de faire passer les bétonnières sans que personne ne le sache. Il a fallu que l'on crée un autre chantier au bout de la première route de terre pour éviter que les gens ne posent trop de questions. Ça a été un vrai cauchemar question visuel. Les machines lourdes abîmaient le paysage qui devait paraître normal et donc rendait la couverture de ce lieu très difficile à tenir.

**Dimitrius** : J'imagine!

**Maggy** en se stationnant : Vous voilà arrivé!


	10. Chapitre 10: Retrouvaille

**Chapitre 10 :**

La maison qu'il avait sous les yeux était loin de la cabane fait de bois rond qu'il avait imaginé. Grande, en pierre, avec un terrain énorme, il était difficile d'imaginé qu'elle existait en plain centre d'une forêt. Bien que ce lieu soit habité Dimitrius ressentait une sérénité incroyablement forte.

**Maggy** en prenant son trousseau de clé : Venez! Je crois que je connais des personnes qui ont hâte de vous voir!

Elle marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. L'intérieur se dévoila à ces yeux et elle put se diriger vers la première porte à sa droite. Elle l'ouvrit et entra dans le salon.

**Jack** : Ou étais-tu? Je vais te tuer!

**Maggy** : Calme-toi! J'étais parti ramasser un colis. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été pris dans le trafic!

**Jack** : Un téléphone portable sa existe. Si je me rappelle bien je t'en ai bien donné un il y a deux ans.

**Maggy** : Comment veux-tu que je m'en serve quand il est en train de charger! Les piles étaient à plat!

**Jack** : Ne viens pas me dire que ton travail ne t'en fourni pas un.

**Maggy** : Oui mais pour l'utiliser, il faudrait d'abord le trouver!

**Jack** en se levant : Le trouver? D'accord! Ou?

**Maggy** : Je n'en ai aucune idée.

**Jack** en murmurant : Je vais te le coudre dessus si tu me refais ce coup là.

**Maggy** : Calme-toi! Je vais bien et le colis aussi!

Dimitrius qui jusque là n'avait rien fait pour montrer sa présence à ses coéquipiers, trop étonner de l'état dans lequel il les retrouvait, se retrouva totalement pris au dépourvu. Ses amis qui n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'alors se retournèrent vers lui et restèrent silencieux. Dimitrius ne s'attendait pas a une réaction négative à son arrivé, il ne s'attendait pourtant pas a se manque d'émotions. Le groupe ne semblait pas s'émouvoir de cette arrivée surprise. Sue réalisant que leur manque d'émotion pouvait être mal ressentit se dit qu'elle devait essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

**Sue** : Comment c'est passé ton vol?

**Dimitrius** : Très bien. Nous n'avons eu que quelques turbul…

**Myles** : Pourquoi c'est lui qui a eu le vol sans problème!

**Dimitrius** : Sans problème?

**Lucy** passant à droite de Dimitrius : On a eu un atterrissage assez mouvementé.

**Dimitrius** abasourdi : Le crash c'était vous?

**Jack** : Oui. Disons que le pilote automatique à fait défaut. Je n'ai pas pu le redresser.

**Dimitrius** : Est-ce que vous savez qu'ils ont trouvé un cadavre dans la soute ?

**Jack** : C'est Michael.

**Bobby** : Michael?

**Maggy** en s'assoyant : Quoi! Michael est mort? Quand?

**Jack** : J'imagine qu'il doit être décédé la veille. Désolé Maggy je sais qu'il était un de tes amis.

**Maggy** pleurant légèrement : Je pouvais voyager partout avec lui. Je n'avais qu'à l'appeler, il ne me chargeait rien.

Jack se leva devant sa tristesse et la pris dans ses bras tout en lui frottant le dos. Il savait qu'elle l'appréciait plus que ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle aurait beau essayer de lui cacher la vérité, il la connaissait assez pour la deviner peut importe les situations. Sue se renfrogna quelque peu lorsqu'elle avait lu la tendresse qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de son collègue. Dimitrius qui regardait dehors fit subitement volte face et ouvrit grand ses yeux devant ce qu'il venait de remarqué.

**Dimitrius** : Sue, tu es en chaise roulante!

**Jack** les yeux fermés : Temporairement.

L'équipe se sentant mal de rester là sortie silencieusement laissant Maggy et leur coéquipier seul. Jack sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses amis sortir, il se recula donc et sécha les larmes de la femme assise en face de lui. Tout en lui souriant faiblement.

**Jack** : Sa va passer, tu vas voir!

**Maggy** subtile : Il est peut-être temps que tu me parles de la jeune femme qui comble ton cœur.

**Jack** ne sachant plus quoi répondre : De quoi parles-tu? Pourquoi tiendrais-tu à le savoir?

**Maggy** sérieuse : Pour savoir qui évincé! Et qui torturé!

Les autres avaient trouvé refuge dans un petit salon qui n'était meublé que de l'essentiel. Une télévision un système de son, un énorme divan, un bar, un bureau qui avait dix écrans.

**Lucy** : Il y a combien de pièce dans cette maison? J'ai arrêté de compter.

**Tara** : J'ai réussi à compter jusqu'à trente, après j'ai perdu le fil.

**Bobby** : Combien d'étages as-tu visité?

**Tara** : Deux! Les trois autres ont besoin d'un code qui comporte des chiffres et des lettres.

**Bobby** : Il y a aussi trois sous-sols. Là encore ont à accès a un seul et ensuite il faut un code qui contient des chiffres et des lettres.

**Myles** : Cette maison est trop bien protégée! Ce n'est pas normal.

**Dimitrius** : Bobby à raison, est-ce que vous avez une idée des mesures de sécurité qu'il a fallu que je prenne pour venir ici?

**Myles** : Pas vraiment on est venu dans une semi-remorque qui avait été reconverti pour l'occasion. Elle était trop confortable.

**Dimitrius** : Une semi-remorque?

**Bobby** : Il avait modifié l'intérieur de la remorque et l'avait transformé littéralement en petit salon sur roue avec télévision, lecteur DVD et tout ce qui est nécessaire à la survie.

**Dimitrius** : Elle est venue me chercher à l'aéroport, nous avons ensuite roulé jusqu'à. Zut! Je me rappelle plus du nom. Bref! Rendu là nous avons pris un chemin de terre, changer de voiture et continuer sur un chemin abandonné avant d'arriver ici.

**Bobby** : Il y a trop de choses qui clochent. On ne pourra rien faire si on ne connaît pas toute l'histoire. Je suis content que tu sois venu, tu seras le seul à avoir le droit de sortir. Nous, nous ne pouvons pas. Une journaliste nous courre après et si on apparaît en ville elle va sauter sur l'occasion.

**Dimitrius** : Je comprends mieux pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a répondu à mes appels.

**Sue** : Nos téléphones portables sont rester à l'hôpital.

**Dimitrius** : Croyez-vous que Maggy fasse quelques chose d'illégale.

**Sue** : Je ne crois pas.

Dimitrius songeait à ce qu'il avait appris sur la jeune femme qui était venue le chercher et sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il ignorait quoi, mais savait qu'un gouvernement ne confiait pas des armes si avancé à une jeune fille d'à peine vingt ans et qui n'avait apparemment aucun lien avec celui-ci. Elle n'avait en plus eu aucuns remords à lui dévoilé le secret de ses armes pour autant que tout ce qu'elle ait dit soit vrai. Il en doutait, mais ne pouvait rien prouver. A ce moment là le plus important à ces yeux était de vérifier l'état de ses amis et de ne pas s'inquiété pour un futur qui se trouvait justement dans le futur.


	11. Chapitre 11: Voyage

**Chapitre 11 :**

Émilie marchait dans la rue évitant avec soin les restants de la petite pluie qui s'était abattu sur la ville. Elle se rendait chez ses parents car son fils avait oublié un de ses jouets chez eux et il le réclamait à l'aide de grand cri. Elle avait parcouru le tiers du chemin lorsqu'une voiture verte tourna à droite à l'intersection et passa à quelques centimètres d'elle. Bien qu'elle habitait la ville depuis toute sa vie, rare était les fois ou une voiture avait passé proche de la frappé. La voiture verte ne lui était par contre pas inconnue. C'était le véhicule d'une de ses amies. Une fois passée, elle lui fit un signe de main que son amie lui répondit au travers sa vitre ouverte.

Émilie avait continué son chemin en souriant faiblement. C'était devenu un jeu entre elle, frôlé l'autre sans pourtant la blesser. Bien que ce jeu ne soit pas compris par Alexandre, le père de son fils il les faisait par contre rire-elle et son amie. Elle était rendue à la moitié du chemin lorsque la même voiture se stationna à ses côtés. La vitre du chauffeur toujours ouverte laissa apercevoir une jeune fille dans la vingtaine avec les cheveux de longueur moyenne blonds.

**Fille** : Perdu ma biche? Demanda la jeune femme au volant.

**Émilie** : Le cerveau fermé pour la journée? Demanda Émilie.

**Fille** : Pourquoi?

**Émilie** : Tu viens de couper un boulevard pour te stationner dans le sens contraire de la circulation!

**Fille** : Tu n'as pas pris ton nescafé ce matin?

**Émilie** : Pas pu! Mon fils dans les parages c'est impossible.

**Fille** : Monte dans la voiture je te conduis.

**Émilie** : Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir mourir.

**Fille** : Très drôle!

**Émilie** : Je mérite l'oscar de la meilleure actrice!

**Fille** : Toit un oscar! Ne me fait pas rire! Tu ne parles presque pas anglais.

Émilie monta dans le véhicule qui démarra, recula jusqu'à la lumière et coupe de nouveau la circulation pour retourner dans les voies qui allait vers le Nord. La conductrice monta le son de la radio quand elle entendit les premières notes de la chanson Dégénération de Mes aïeux. Elle ne se gêna pas et la chanta tout au long faisant rire son passager lorsqu'elle faisait exprès de faussé. La chanson se termina alors que la bonne humeur s'était créé. Émilie savait que son amie ne la conduisait pas chez ses parents car le véhicule tourna à droite sur le boulevard Rodolphe-Forget. Il vira à gauche sur le boulevard Maurice-Duplessis et à droite sur le boulevard Lacordaire et tourna à gauche sur le boulevard Lêger. Elles traversèrent ensuite le pont Pie-IX. Elles continuèrent sur la vint-cinq jusqu'à la quatre quarante et de là, se dirigèrent vers la quinze qui les sorties de la ville. Émilie réalisant que son amie rallongeait l'itinéraire pour des raisons qui lui échappait se positionna du mieux qu'elle put sur son siège plus dur que de la roche.

**Fille** : Je m'excuse, mais j'ai à te parler et je préfère trouver un endroit peu fréquenter.

**Émilie** : J'avais remarqué. On en a pour combien de temps.

**Fille** : Une heure et demie, peut-être un peux plus.

**Émilie** : Permission de dormir chef?

**Fille** en riant : Permission accordée!

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. La radio étant éteinte depuis plus de dix minutes ne produisait que la lumière de l'indicateur qui montrait l'heure. Le soleil déclinait lentement à l'horizon qui se meublait peu à peu de montagnes. La première heure s'écoula lentement. Émilie sortie du sommeil et prit son téléphone portable. La conductrice n'eut pas besoin de voir les chiffres que son passager composait pour savoir qu'elle appelait chez elle pour demander à la gardienne de reconduire son fils chez ses grands-parents. Cela fait, elle composa le numéro de ses parents pour les avertir que leur petit-fils viendrait dormir chez eux. Ses parents furent euphoriques quand ils apprirent que leur petit-fils qu'il ne voyait que rarement, venait les voir. Leur joie ne retomba pas lorsque leur fille leur demanda de payer la gardienne.

**Émilie** en raccrochant : Voilà un problème de réglé. J'aurais une question à te poser.

**Fille** : Je peux difficilement me sauver pour l'éviter alors vas-y!

**Émilie** souriant : Ton père m'a demandé de laissé tomber une affaire qui me tient à cœur et je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il m'a toujours bien conseillé et je tiens à suivre ses conseils, mais mes patrons ne veulent pas que je lâche le morceau.

**Fille** se raidissant : Alors tu veux savoir leur identité!

**Émilie** : Oui, mais si ton père m'a dit de laissé tomber, ce doit être pour une bonne raison.

**Fille** : J'imagine.

**Émilie** : Pourquoi es-tu si stressé?

**Fille** : J'imagine que je ne peux pas éviter non plus cette question.

**Émilie** : Exact!

**Fille** : Mon père a une très bonne raison. Je ne te dirai pas leur identité.

**Émilie** : Tu les connais!

**Fille** : Difficile de faire le contraire quand on est dans la même famille.

**Émilie** : Même famille!

**Fille** : Écoute! Ils ne font rien d'illégal alors laisse tomber d'accord.

**Émilie** : Je vais essayer. Tu peux compter sur moi ce que j'ai appris sur eux restera un secret entre toi et moi. Si je ne peux pas lâcher l'affaire je vais m'arranger pour que personnes ne puissent la reprendre.

**Fille** : Merci.

**Émilie** : Maintenant que tu m'as dit cela est-ce que l'on peut retourner en ville?

**Fille** : Ce n'était pas pour cela que je t'ai demandé de monter.

**Émilie** : Ah! Sans vouloir rajeunir, est-ce que l'on arrive bientôt, parce que tes sièges sont inconfortables.

**Fille** riant : Je sais, il faut que je les change. Je comptais le faire après demain. Console-toi, on arrive dans cinq minutes.

**Émilie** : Parfait! Car si on veut être de retour cette nuit en ville il ne faut pas trop tarder.

**Fille** : Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Nous allons dormir à notre destination. Je ne compte pas rester toute la nuit sur les routes.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence des plus complet. Aucune des deux ne voulaient parler ou entendre quelqu'un parler. Les routes défilaient devant les yeux de la passagère sans pour autant qu'elle ne les remarque. De toute sa vie elle n'avait été entourée que d'une seule forêt et se retrouver dans un lieu ou la forêt se trouve à combler tout l'horizon la rendait folle. L'idée de devoir dormir dans un lieu comme celui qu'elle détestait la stressait au plus haut point.

Le véhicule se gara lentement dans l'entré d'une maison modeste. Les fenêtres étaient toutes éclairées par les lumière. Lorsque les occupants avaient entendu le bruit d'un moteur, ils avaient jeté un coup d'œil par les fenêtres. Ils avaient tout de suite reconnue le véhicule et étaient retourner à leur occupation. Une fois que le moteur fut arrêter les occupants de la voiture sortirent. Émilie se dirigeait vers la porte de la maison lorsque la voix de son amie l'arrêta.

**Fille** : Pas par-là!

**Émilie** : Par ou?

**Fille** : La propriété n'a pas de stationnement et cette famille à accepter que nous utilisions leur stationnement lorsque nous venons puisque nous ne sommes là que quelques jours par année.

**Émilie** : Je te suis!

Les deux femmes marchèrent dans une petite piste qui serpentait au travers le petit boisé. La nuit maintenant totalement tombée ne permettait pas au duo d'avancer très rapidement. Émilie entendit rapidement son amie jurer à haute voix en disant qu'elle avait oublié la lampe de poche a son appartement de montréal. Le petit sentier bifurqua et une maison à peine éclairée apparue soudain à leurs yeux. Modeste elle ne paraissait pas avoir sa place dans cet univers de verdure avec sa devanture en pierre et son toit de bardeau. Émilie aurait pu lui donner facilement une centaine d'année vue l'architecture que la bâtisse.

**Fille** : Tu n'es pas loin de la vérité! Elle a cent dix ans.

**Émilie** : Mais je n'ai rien dit!

**Fille** : Je sais!

**Émilie** : Maggy, pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'il était de ta famille? Il me semble que c'était un secret que ton père ne voulait pas partager.

**Maggy** : Il n'a pas souhaité que tu ne le sache pas. Il ne voulait simplement pas que tu ne l'apprennes avant qu'ils soient en sécurité.

**Émilie** : Sont-ils vraiment tous de ta famille?

**Maggy** mal à l'aise : Non! Il y en a un seul qui fait en quelque sorte partie de ma famille.

Rapprochement intéressant n'est-ce pas? Alors qui est réellement Maggy? La petite amie de Jack? Vous verrez dans la suite!:)

Merci Tashfan pour tes Reviews des encouragements ça aide toujours :)


	12. chapitre 12: discution de piscine

**Chapitre 12 :**

Toute l'équipe dormait à point fermé. La nuit de sommeil qu'il subissait avait été la bienvenue pour tout le monde. Le voyage ayant été mouvementé pour la plupart il les avait épuisés physiquement et mentalement. Ils avaient eu de la chance dans l'écrasement car ils étaient presque tous sorti de l'hôpital sur leurs deux jambes. Seul Sue avait subi des dégâts énormes du au siège dont les attaches avaient lâché. Le sommeil avait gagné les rescapé rapidement ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de leur compagnon.

Dimitrius n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il avait donc décidé de parcourir la maison pour éviter de se perdre une fois le jour arrivé. Il parcourait les nombreux couloirs depuis près de trois heures quand il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il y trouva plusieurs pièce verrouillée par un code. Par contre la plupart ne possédait pas de serrure ou sinon de porte. Il allait rebrousser chemin pour retourner à sa chambre quand il croisa un petit corridor ou l'on voyait une porte au fond. Il s'y rendit et l'ouvrit. Dimitrius n'avait pas eu d'idée précise de ce qui se trouvait à l'endos du panneau de bois, mais n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de penser que se serait une piscine. Il prit soin de noter l'itinéraire pour s'y rendre et retourna à sa chambre. Fatigué par sa marche il s'endormit en posant la tête sur l'oreiller.

Sue se réveilla en sursaut, un élancement avait parcouru son dos. Elle aurait paniqué si son médecin ne l'avait pas averti que cette douleur était une possibilité du à l'opération. Ils étaient sortit de l'hôpital plusieurs jours à avant que les médecins signe leur billet d'au revoir. Elle se redressa dans son lit et parcouru la pièce du regard. Elle eut la surprise de voir Jack assoupi dans le siège qui se trouvait à la gauche de son lit dans une position très inconfortable. Elle ignorait pourquoi il se trouvait dans sa chambre jusqu'au moment ou les dernières minutes de la veille lui revinrent à la surface.

Elle avait eu de la difficulté à sortir de la chaise roulante. Au moment ou elle pensait réussir les freins s'étaient débloqué et le fauteuil avait subitement reculé laissant Sue suspendu au matelas sans pouvoir utilisé ses jambes. La situation aurait passé inaperçu des autres si une douleur atroce n'était pas apparue au niveau de ses jambes. La sensation lui fit lâcher un petit cri que Jack entendit au moment ou il avait passé devant la porte. Intrigué, il avait entrouvert la porte. Le spectacle qu'il avait vu lui avait déchiré le cœur. Il s'était rapidement avancé et avait pris sa coéquipière dans ses bras, la faisant paniquer puisqu'elle ne l'avait pas vu entré. Sue s'était endormis quelques minutes plus tard. Jack soucieux de vérifier qu'elle n'ait plus de douleur resta dans le petit divan qui se trouvait à la droite du lit et avait fini par s'y endormir.

Sue se déplaça du mieux qu'elle put vers son siège qu'elle attrapa du bout des doigts et qu'elle tira à ses côtés. Une fois les freins bien installés, elle se glissa à l'intérieur, malheureusement elle avait oublié que le frein opposé n'avait pu être verrouiller ce qui fit en sorte que la charge de pois le fit tourner et basculer. Une fois de plus sur le dos elle s'assit et essaya temps bien que mal de redressé le siège quand deux mains sur le prit à sa place et le repositionna dans la bonne position. Pelotonné sur le sol elle regarda Jack vérifier que touts les dispositifs de freinage était activé et souleva sa collègue et la positionna dans l'engin roulant. Sue reconnaissant et aussi mal à l'aise de s'être retrouvé dans ses bras dés enclencha les dispositifs et sortit de la pièce. Jack légèrement inquiet de sa santé la suivit. Il dut par contre renoncé lorsqu'elle entra dans les toilettes. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa l'absence de Lévie. Il partit donc à sa recherche. Il le trouva dehors attaché à une corde. Avec un semblant d'incrédulité du au choix de Maggy il le détacha et le conduisit jusqu'à sa maîtresse.

Les autres se réveillèrent quelques minutes plus tard et allèrent tous dans le salon. Jack sentant qu'il ne pouvait plus échapper à l'interrogatoire s'assit sur le divan six place qui avait sa place au centre du salon principal.

**Bobby** : Jack je crois que tu nous dois des explications!

**Jack** regardant Bobby : Tu as raison.

**Dimitrius** : Que fait-on ici?

**Jack** : Il y a eu un meurtre étrange qui est en lien avec…

**Miles** : Commençons par le commencement! Comment ce fait-il que nous ayons eu un avion privé pour le voyage et comment se fait-il que tu connaisses le chauffeur?

**Jack** : L'avion appartenait à ma famille. Je connais l'ancien chauffeur car il s'occupait de moi quand mes parents étaient absents ou trop occuper.

**Sue** lançant un coussin sur Jack : Ce n'est pas gentil de mettre sa main devant sa bouche! Je n'ai rien compris.

**Jack** en signant : L'avion appartenait à ma famille. L'ancien chauffeur s'occupait de moi.

**Sue** en faisant une grimace : Merci!

**Jack** de l'inquiétude dans les yeux : Sa va?

**Sue** : J'ai juste un peu mal.

**Jack** : Je vais tuer Steven! Il m'avait dit que nous pouvions tous sortir sans danger.

**Dimitrius** : Tu disais que le meurtre avait un rapport avec quoi?

**Jack** ne tenant pas trop à avancé sur le sujet : Avec ma famille surtout mon frère.

**Tous** : Ton frère?

**Tara** : Tu as toujours dit que tu étais enfant unique.

**Jack** : j'ai mes raisons.

**Sue** : Ou est Maggy?

**Jack** : Elle est partie rencontrer la journaliste.

**Bobby** : QUOI!

**Jack** : Elles se connaissent depuis très longtemps.

**Dimitrius** : Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Tu nous avais dit que toute ta famille était décédé il y a plusieurs années.

**Jack** : J'ai eu mes raisons.

**Lucy** en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Sue : Maggy? Qui est-elle?

**Jack** mal à l'aise : Maggy? Euh! Elle est… une amie d'enfance.

Tous savaient qu'il mentait, mais ne répondirent rien. Dimitrius sentant la pression s'installé se leva et claqua des mains pour attirer l'attention des autres.

**Dimitrius** : J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait remonter le moral à la plupart d'entre nous! Il vous suffit de prendre votre maillot et de me suivre.

Une fois son annonce faite, il se dépêcha de retourné dans sa chambre ou ses valises avaient miraculeusement apparu pendant la nuit. Il fouilla et trouva ce qu'il cherchait, son maillot de bain gris qu'il avait emporté poussé par un élan loufoque. Il redescendit aussitôt au salon ou quelques-uns un était déjà de retour. Il fut surpris de voir que Sue et Jack n'avait pas quitté la pièce et avait patiemment attendu le retour de l'équipe. Il se dispensa pourtant de commentaire et montra le chemin a ses coéquipiers.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que Bobby sautait à pieds joints dans l'eau chauffée de la piscine intérieure. Aussitôt suivit par Tara et Lucy. Dimitrius se laissa submergé par le bonheur de ses amis et sauta lui aussi. Il ne manquait plus que Miles, Jack et Sue. Il eurent la malencontreuse idée de regarder la porte ou ils virent Miles en speedo rouge qui se dirigeait vers l'échelle et s'engouffra lentement dans l'eau. Bien que tous s'amusaient pleinement l'absence de Sue et Jack assombrissait leur humeur. Il eurent la surprise de voir leurs deux collègues arrivés tout les deux en maillot de bain. Ils virent Jack conduire la chaise de Sue à l'extrémité droite de la piscine ou il la descendit de son fauteuil et le rangea dans un coin de la pièce. Sue rouge comme une pivoine essaya de se descendre dans l'eau. Sans l'utilisation de ses jambes, elle eut de la difficulté à se maintenir à la surface avant qu'elle ne puisse s'accrocher au rebord. Jack la vit et se descendit rapidement dans l'eau pour l'aider.

Sue de retour dans ses bras put reprendre une respiration plus régulière. L'eau à cet endroit n'atteignait qu'un mètre soixante-dix. Pendant que Jack la maintenait les autres remarquèrent leurs positions et commencèrent à discuter.

**Lucy** : Pensez-vous que ce voyage au Canada les aura rapproché?

**Bobby** : Jack connaît le règlement et c'est cela qui le bloque.

**Tara** : On s'en doutait.

**Lucy** : N'empêche qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

**Tara** : Pour ça c'est le couple le plus beau que je n'ai jamais vu.

**Bobby** : Le pire c'est qu'il ne se rende même pas compte que leurs sentiments sont partagés.

**Lucy **et** Tara** : C'est vrai.

**Dimitrius** : Il y a aussi Maggy. Je ne cois pas qu'elle acceptera de lâcher Jack aussi vite.

**Lucy** : Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble?

**Dimitrius** : Probablement. Regardé la façon dont elle le regarde et ensuite celle qu'elle a quand elle pose les yeux sur Sue.

**Tara** riant : Je me demande bien ce qu'elle dirait si elle était ici en ce moment.

**Bobby** en souriant : Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait!

**Dimitrius** : Je me demande pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle aille voir cette journaliste.

**Myles** : Tu crois qu'elle pourrait nous dénoncer?

**Dimitrius** : Peut-être pas nous, mais Sue peut-être. Peut-importe pour l'instant l'important c'est de se reposer car on ne peut rien faire tant qu'elle est en chaise roulante.

_J'ai de la chance j'ai de l'inspiration pour ma fanfic ces temps si:P _

_On en apprend un peu plus sur les raisons de leur venue Pour savoir la réponse aux questions que j'ai posées au dernier chapitre la réponse vous apparaitra comme par magie. Alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! ___


	13. Chapter 13: Grisaille

**Chapitre 13 :**

Le soleil avait beau tenté de percé les nuages gris de pluie qui s'abattaient sur les vastes territoires des Amériques il ne réussissait qu'à les réchauffé et les faire déverser d'autre goutte de fluide. Les nuages maintenant installer depuis plusieurs jours ne cessaient de pleurer avec le même engouement que ceux qui retenait leur peine. Les Cumulonimbus qui avaient cheminés avec peine au travers des cumulus qui refusaient de céder le passage venaient d'arriver sur les lieux arrosant le monde d'une autre couche de grisaille refusant de percevoir l'espoir qui perçait le bonheur du cœur de plusieurs. Ne ressentant que la peine des autres. Ils ne se souciaient que de ceux dont le cœur était aussi gris que le leur en cette journée, que de ceux dont le centre faisait mal à en tuer.

L'étoile parfois gagnante de ses combats avançait avant de reculer de nouveau devant le nombre croissant d'adversaire qui ne cessait de devenir plus puissant et plus profondément enraciné dans le cœur des gens. L'atmosphère neutre généralement avait décidé de prendre part à la bataille ne laissant que peu de marge de manœuvre a l'étoile qui ne pouvait ni reculer, ni avancer. Elle ne pouvait que protéger ses territoires déjà acquis.

Ses semblables eurent rapidement vent de la rébellion que leur petite sœur subissait et ne savait que faire vu leur impossibilité de mouvement. Et a des millions d'année lumière de la petite solitaire ses semblables augmentèrent le nombre d'encouragement qu'il lui fournissait en redirigeant vers elle des poches de gaz qui devait lui redonner des forces. L'étoile, épuiser de son combat incessant qui durait depuis trois jours, avait rapidement sentit les encouragements de ses alliés. Elle avait accepté avec joie et regain de vie l'aide que lui fournissait ses grandes sœurs.

Celles-ci, contentes de voir que leur petite sœur avait retrouvé courage et puissance avaient retourné à leur occupation et leur propre combat. Se préoccupant quand même de l'abattement qui avait secoué leur amie. Elles devaient se serrez les coudes et le feraient toujours.

La petite solitaire maintenant sur de remporter la bataille chargea avec empressement ses opposants les surprenant et leur coupant l'herbe sous les pieds. Ceux-ci ne surent quoi répondre à l'étoile soudainement si brillante qui se trouvait devant eux. Ils comprirent rapidement que la victoire qui avait été si proche de leur appartenir leur échappait. Ne cessant de les harceler pour regagner le territoire qui aurait du rester le sien l'étoile augmenta les attaque malgré le fait qu'elle sentait que son énergie diminuait considérablement. Ce n'est que lorsque les forces lui manquèrent que les nuages admirent leur défaite et reculèrent pour lui laisser la place et l'étoile épuiser pu de nouveau éclairer le monde qui aurait du rester en sa possession.

**Lucy** : Un rayon de soleil. C'est bon signe!

**Bobby** : Je ne sais pas. Le soleil est de retour et ces un plus, mais cela va-t-il aider Jack?

**Tara** : Il est enfermé dans la chambre de Maggy depuis une semaine.

**Dimitrius** arrivant de la cuisine : On a un problème. On a dépassé depuis longtemps notre limite de temps de congé.

**Bobby** : On ne peut pas en parler plus tard.

**Dimitrius** : On a été transféré ici!

**Bobby** : Quoi?

**Dimitrius** : Je ne comprends pas plus que toi.

**Tara** : Au moins, on aura le temps d'aider Jack.

**Lucy** : Pas seulement lui. Sue est dans le même état depuis.

**Bobby** : Leurs réactions sont tout à fait normal. On n'en sait pas assez pour les aidé. Avant il faudrait que nous apprenions comment ça c'est passé.

**Tara** : C'est vrai nous n'avons presque qu'aucune information.

**Bobby** : De vrai tombe! Ils sont aussi silencieux que le marbre.

**Myles** : Le marbre dit quelque chose par l'écriture que l'on peut y lire.

**Dimitrius** : Myles c'est une image!

C'est à ce moment que Sue sortie à l'extérieur ses pieds frappant le sol avec hargne et envie de vengeance. Elle avait de la difficulté à voir au travers des larmes qui perçaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle se rendit à l'aveuglette au seul siège qui était libre. Au moment ou elle s'assit un rayon la frappa en plein cœur. Elle y comprit qu'elle devait reprendre espoir. Elle n'y croyait pourtant pas. Elle avait trop souffert physiquement et moralement pour reprendre goût à la vie par une seule pensée.

Jack se pencha sur sa chaise et regarda dehors. Les larmes qu'il vit dans les yeux de Sue lui brisèrent le cœur. Lui aussi avait mal. Il ne pouvait le nier. Elle était partie pour ne plus revenir et il n'avait rien pu y faire. Elle s'était précipité pour les protéger bousillant ainsi ses seules chances de survie. Il l'avait vu tomber sous la balle qui lui avait perforé le thorax. Sue bien que sourde sursauta lorsqu'elle toucha le sol dans un éclaboussement de sang. Aussitôt les tireurs partis, ils étaient allés secourir leur amie, mais lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés le temps avait fait son œuvre et la mort étaient venue la chercher.

Il repensa aux avancement qu'il avait fait avant que tout cela arrive. Il en était heureux, mais les événements qui était survenue suite au progrès l'avaient rendu maussade et absent. Il ne souhaitait qu'oublier les derniers événements, mais savait qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de Sue. Il se décida donc à sortir. Elle eut un choc lorsqu'elle le vit dans les rayons du soleil. Le ciel semblait leur dire de reprendre contenance malgré la difficulté. Elle se leva et couru dans ses bras ou elle laissa allé ses émotions avant qu'il ne se penche et ne lui murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille. Ses sanglots parurent s'amoindrire légèrement alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son chandail.

**Jack** : Viens, je te ramène à ta chambre.

Sue acquiesça à la remarque de Jack et le suivit.

_Qu'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi Jack et Sue semble les seuls affectés par ce qui c'est passé? Les réponses au prochain chapitre. _

_Imary_


	14. Chapter 14: retour étonnant

**Chapitre 14 :**

Il était passé minuit et Jack était toujours assis dans le divan du salon. Il n'arrivait pas à en sortir. Perdu dans ses pensé, il n'entendait rien et ne voyait rien. Se n'est que lorsque deux bras l'entourèrent qu'il refit surface.

**Voix** : Comment s'est passé l'enterrement?

**Jack** sans émotion : très bien je dois dire.

**Voix** : Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça?

**Jack** : Je réagis comme quoi?

**Voix** : On dirait un zombi.

**Jack** attrapant la personne par la taille et l'asseyant sur lui. : Dans ce cas je vais manger ton cerveau.

**Voix** en riant : Je ne crois pas qu'il soit comestible.

: Alors tu as enfin retrouvé ton chemin?

**Voix** : Oui. Je me suis dit que je pourrai en profiter quelques secondes avant de repartir.

**Jack** : Repartir! Pas déjà! Tu viens à peine de rentrer. Sue aide moi il ne faut pas qu'elle parte.

**Sue** : Je suis d'accord! Il faut que tu reste. En plus la maison est surveillée alors ils vont te voir sortir.

**Jack** : Et je ne connais pas tous les codes. Il n'y avait que Maggy qui les savait, à part toi bien sur.

**Voix** : Je vois que je suis essentiel au bon fonctionnement. Je reste à une condition.

**Jack et Sue** : Laquelle?

**Voix** en suppliant : Jack, tu n'as pas oublié que tu me dois une nuit. Et je veux la nuit entière.

**Jack** mal à l'aise : C'est que... euh… je ne peux pas vraiment.

**Voix** : Jackinouchou chéri. C'est le seul moyen pour que je ne parte pas.

**Jack** : Dans ce cas je n'ai pas trop le choix. On prend ma chambre?

Sue qui était rester sérieuse jusque là rit sous cape lorsqu'elle intercepta le regard de l'autre femme qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Jack soudainement doué d'oui se retourna et la regarda.

**Jack** : Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

**Sue **riant de plus en plus : C'est simplement que je me disais que je pourrais lui prêter mes menottes sa pourrais lui être utile.

**Jack** se levant et faisant tomber le paquet sur ses genoux : Sue!

**Fille** en se relevant et en se massant les fesses : Je suis une femme battu!

Jack vit Sue faire quelques pas vers l'arrière dans le but de préparer sa fuite aussi se précipita-t-il et la pris dans ses bras. Dès qu'il l'eut pris, il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé l'ayant toujours dans ses bras.

**Sue** : Repose-moi!

**Jack** : pourquoi?

**Sue** : Elle est en train de partir.

**Jack** levant les yeux vers le miroir : Non pas du tout! Elle s'est assit sur le siège derrière nous.

Il la vit se lever lui faire signe qu'elle allait dormir et sortir tranquillement de la pièce. Jack soupira et pencha la tête. La mettant dans le coup de Sue.

**Sue** : Elle va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

**Jack** : Sa c'est sur.

**Sue** riant : J'aimerais bien regarder.

**Jack** : Il n'en ait pas question!

**Sue** avec des yeux suppliant : S'il te plait.

**Jack** : tu auras beau faire des yeux de chiens battus je ne changerai pas d'avis. Je vais déjà souffrir assez sans que tu regarde.

**Sue** : Mon regard te gênerait?

**Jack** réalisant qui se grillait peu à peu : Je n'ai pas dit cela. Tu pourrais avoir des idées que je n'apprécierais pas trop.

**Sue** : Tu as donc peur!

**Jack** : Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus! Tu inventes.

**Sue** en signe : J'ai donc raison.

**Jack** : Non.

En sortant, elle avait bloqué la porte pour permettre aux amoureux de rester seul plus longtemps et s'était dirigé vers la chambre de Jack pour s'y coucher. Réalisant qu'elle ne possédait aucun pyjama dans cette maison, elle pris un des chandails du propriétaire de la pièce et se changea. Faisant exprès de laisser traîner ses vêtements partout. Sachant que cela fera enrager Jack lorsqu'il entrera dans la pièce. Malheureusement elle accrocha un verre posé sur la table de chevet qui se fracassa sur le sol attirant ainsi l'attention des occupants adjacents. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se cacher que la porte s'ouvrit en coup de vent et que le reste de l'équipe ne l'aperçoive. Elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'il y ait des cris. Elle fut déçue, il ne sortit qu'un euh de la bouche de Bobby.

Gêner d'être trouver dans la pièce elle pris son pantalon qui reposait sur une chaise non loin et le mit. Elle ne put prendre ses chaussures puisque Bobby se trouvait devant. Elle s'approcha timidement et le regarda dans les yeux.

**Fille** avec un petit sourire : Mes souliers sont derrière toi.

**Bobby** : Maggy! Mais tu devrais être morte. On est allé à ton enterrement hier.

**Fille** : Maggy est morte. Moi je suis Élisabeth.

**Bobby** : Non tu es Maggy.

**Élisabeth** : Je ne suis pas Maggy.

**Bobby** : Même les jumeaux non pas les mêmes cicatrices.

**Élisabeth** : Maggy est morte! Maintenant c'est Élisabeth! Trop de monde m'avait vu en temps que Maggy et je ne pouvais plus rien faire.

**Dimitrius** : Mais qu'elle est ta véritable identité?

**Élisabeth** : C'est Élisabeth. J'avais besoin d'une identité pour une infiltration. J'étais obligé d'enlever ma couverture si je continuais. Ils m'ont retiré du projet.

**Dimitrius** bouche bée : Tu étais infiltré!

**Élisabeth** : Exact Sherlock!

**Dimitrius** : Tu n'as que vingt ans.

**Élisabeth** : J'ai pris le nom de Maggy à seize ans.

**Dimitrius** : Quoi!

**Élisabeth** : Oui bon est-ce que l'on peut continuer cette conversation plus tard j'allais me coucher.

Tous sortir la laissant seul dans la chambre de leur ami. Plusieurs se posaient des questions. Mais aucun ne trouva de réponse. Il retournèrent donc tous se coucher sans se douter que deux de leurs amis se trouvaient au salon.


	15. Chapter 15: Enfermés

**Chapitre 15 :**

Jack et Sue s'étaient rapidement rendu compte que la porte était encombrée. Ils ne parvenaient toute fois pas à l'entrouvrir pour identifier l'objet. Jack avait de gros doute et pouvait presque affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'une chaise. Il allait se laisser aller contre la porte quand une phrase de Sue le fit relever la tête vers elle.

**Sue** : Élisabeth a dit qu'elle était enceinte quand les problèmes ont commencé. Était-ce vrai?

**Jack** : Totalement. Son bébé est en sécurité, c'est justement ce petit poing qui l'a fait démasquer. Ce n'est pas très courant de voir une tueuse à gage avec un ventre rond.

**Sue** en signant: C'est vrai, mais est-ce son vrai emploie?

**Jack** signant et riant : Non. Viens t'assoire à côté de moi, je vais t'expliquer. Pour commencer, Élisabeth est son vrai nom. À ses seize ans, des hommes sont venus lui parler de faire partie du group qui s'appelle A.R.G. La signification des trois lettres est Agence de Recrutement Gouvernemental. Le fédéral ignore l'existence de cette organisation.

**Sue** en parlant : Je ne comprends rien!

**Jack** : La politique du Canada est divisé en deux; le fédéral et le provincial. Il existe une guerre entre le gouvernement fédéral du Canada et le provincial du Québec.

**Sue** : Pourquoi?

**Jack** : Le Canada est un pays qui se dit bilingue alors qu'il n'y a qu'au Québec ou le français est réellement enseigné. Les Québécois sont toujours restés attaché à la France, le pays qui s'est établi ici et n'ont pas trop apprécié le fait de revenir aux anglais. Ils en ont voulus pendant un certain temps à leur premier pays, mais on vite oublier leurs rancœurs.

**Sue** : Je pensais que le Canada était totalement bilingue.

**Jack** : Non. Le parfait exemple est Montréal et Ottawa. Lorsqu'un anglais arrive dans un restaurant montréalais il peut exiger d'être servi en anglais et les propriétaires vont accepter alors qu'il est impossible de demander à être servi en français à Ottawa. La personne se ferait dire non.

**Sue** : Les Québécois ont donc une dent contre les Anglais.

**Jack** : Pas tout à fait. Les Anglais sont assez bien intégrés. Ils ont une dente contre leur gouvernement fédéral qui ne fait rien pour protégé leur langue et leur culture.

**Sue** : Ils ont donc décidé de cacher l'agence aux yeux des autres.

**Jack** : Oui. Ils sont, pour une certaine partie, séparatiste, mais se n'est pas la majorité.

**Sue** : Je comprends un peu mieux. Mais cette agence sert à quoi?

**Jack** : En fait, elle n'a pas de fonctions définis, elle doit simplement assurer discrètement la protection de la province.

**Sue** : Tu m'as dit qu'il l'avait engagé à ses seize ans. Pourquoi si jeune?

**Jack** : La réponse est simple. Toutes les agences, à travers le monde, ne prennent que des adultes. Des adolescents passe plus inaperçu qu'un groupe d'adulte. Les gens se disent qu'ils doivent être en voyage scolaire ou qu'ils se sont payer un voyage entre ami.

**Sue** : D'accord, mais comment ce fait-il que tu saches toutes ces informations?

**Jack** la regardant dans les yeux : Disons qui j'avais quelques contacts qui ont ou sont toujours engagé là bas.

**Sue** : J'ai appris des choses l'autre jour et cela m'aide un peu à comprendre, mais il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche. Même si tes amis y travaillaient, normalement, ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit de t'en parler. Si tu es au courant de tout cela, c'est que tu en as déjà fait parti, à moins que tu sois encore avec eux.

**Jack** réfléchissant quelques secondes : Je n'y travaille plus depuis plus de cinq ans.

**Sue** : Alors tu as transgressé les lois en m'expliquant tout.

**Jack** : En quelque sorte. Lorsqu'on y est engagé, nous avons le droit de dévoilé une partie de ce que nous savons à une personne de confiance. Pour qu'elle nous couvre lors de nos absences.

**Sue** : Pourquoi m'avoir choisi?

**Jack** ne sachant comment éviter la question : Pourquoi pas toi?

**Sue** : Tu évites la question!

Élisabeth sortit prestement de la pièce et entra dans sa chambre. Elle ne se soucia pas des regards étonnés qu'elle faisait naître sur les visages des autres et se précipita dans son lit. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tranquille avant d'avoir des réponses et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. La tête dans son oreiller elle annonça aux autres que Jack et Sue étaient enfermés dans le salon du bas. Elle ne put retenir un fou rire devant les airs ahuris qu'elle aperçut quand elle releva la tête.

**Élisabeth **reprenant un visage calme : Quoi?

**Lucy** : Enfermé?

**Élisabeth** : Quoi? Ils sont exaspérants à toujours se courir après sans le remarqué, j'ai décidé de les aider un peu. Et puis, vous ne vous décidiez pas à leur donner un coup de pouce.

Bobby, tara, Lucy et Dimitrius se regardèrent avant de laissez aller leur fou rire. Elle avait raison et ils le savaient. Ils espéraient secrètement que cela fonctionne. La jeune femme devant eux se releva et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vu de la porte encombrée par la chaise. Les agents du FBI sourire devant la simplicité du dispositif.

**Dimitrius** : Il me semblait que tu détestais les clichés?

**Élisabeth** souriante : Ils ont parfois leur avantages.

**Bobby** : Les clichés?

**Dimitrius** souriant quelque peu : J'ai eu droit a un sermon parce que j'ai dit en de mauvaises mains au lieu de : dans les mains des méchants.

**Bobby** riant : Je vois.

**Élisabeth** : Je vous pari cinq dollars qu'ils dorment le dos contre la porte, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

**Dimitrius** : Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que tu aimais Jack alors pourquoi le pousser dans les bras de Sue.

Élisabeth le regarda quelques secondes ahuris avant de rire à gorge déployée. Elle riant tant que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux et qu'elle se tenait le ventre. Elle ne pouvait croire que Dimitrius ait pu croire cela.

**Élisabeth** s'essuyant les yeux et riant toujours : Moi être amoureuse de Jack? Pas possible de… J'y crois pas… C'est comme… comme un frère… un frère pour moi.

Après cette phrase plus que ponctuée de rire elle se laissa aller contre le mur et ria sans se retenir. Les autres abasourdie de son comportement la regardèrent en se posant des questions. Ils voulaient des réponses et ils n'attendraient pas éternellement. Élisabeth le remarqua se releva et marcha lentement vers la piscine.

**Lucy** regardant la porte : On ne peut pas les laisser là!

**Élisabeth** soupirant : Où veux-tu qu'ils aillent? Ils seront encore là demain matin. Vous voulez des réponses et moi je veux me relaxer alors rendez-vous à la piscine dans quinze minutes.

Les quinze minutes écouler tous se retrouvèrent au bassin. Élisabeth entra vêtu de son bikini et plongea rapidement. Bobby ne fut pas long à la suivre ainsi que les filles. Seul restait Dimitrius sur le rebord. Pas pressé de se mouiller, il ne mit que ses jambes dans l'eau.

**Tara** : Alors pour qui travailles-tu?

**Élisabeth** : ARG.

**Tara** : ARG? C'est quoi.

**Élisabeth** : une agence gouvernementale.

**Lucy** rapidement : Quelles sont tes relations avec Jack?

**Élisabeth **avec un sourire en coin : C'est assez compliqué…

_Alors j'espère que ce chapitre aura clarifier quelque peu la situation. Si ce n'est pas le cas poster des reviews et je vais tenter de clarifier plus dans le prochain. _

_Bonne lecture!_

_Imary_


	16. Chapitre 16: Liens

**Chapitre 16**

Jack ouvrit lentement les yeux. Les raideurs qu'il ressentait dans le cou lui indiquaient que sa nuit n'avait pas été très confortable. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et ressenti une douleur dans les muscles cervicaux indiquant qu'il aurait un torticolis dans peu de temps. Tranquillement il ramena sa tête vers l'avant. Il eut la surprise d'apercevoir Sue endormie contre lui lorsqu'il fit un tour d'horizon pour voir ou il se trouvait. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il rougit quelque peu en pensant qu'il avait faillit annoncer à voix haute ses sentiments. Jack se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveillé Sue. Réalisant que la porte était toujours bloquée, il prit Sue et la déposa sur le divan avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit. Bien qu'il ait fait attention de ne pas faire de bruit Sue ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

**Sue** : Sommes-nous toujours enfermés?

**Jack** en sursautant : Sue! Tu es réveillée depuis quand?

**Sue** souriante : Quelques secondes.

**Jack** : Viens! On passe par la fenêtre et on rentre par la grande porte.

Sue le regarda, se leva et le suivit.

OoO

Élisabeth les regarda. La veille au soir avait été compliquée pour elle. Elle avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à éviter les questions à problèmes. Certaines avaient retentis aussitôt suivit d'un silence pesant. Une seule avait enclenché la séance de questions qu'elle avait tantée en vain d'éviter. Celle où Lucy lui avait demandé qu'elle était ses relations avec Jack. Elle n'avait su leur répondre que c'était compliqué et qu'elle leur expliquerait le lendemain. Elle savait que cette réponse avait paru fausse aux yeux des autres et elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il apprenne la vérité.

Et la nuit avait poursuivit son chemin sans que personne ne repense au couple qui était toujours enfermé. Tous étaient retournés dans leur lit réfléchissant à la raison qui faisait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas dévoiler certain de ses secrets. Elle leur avait pourtant dévoilé plusieurs secrets défense, mais refusait d'abordé le sujet Jack. Certain d'entre eux avaient commencé à se demander qui était le père de l'enfant qu'elle avait eu. Ce n'est que lorsque l'horloge sonna dix heures que tout le groupe se retrouva dans la cuisine. Seul Jack, Sue et Élisabeth manquait à l'appel.

**Lucy** : Où sont Sue et Jack?

**Tara** : On les a oubliés dans le salon la nuit dernière.

**Voix** : Oui nous avions remarqué.

**Autre voix** : Calmes-toi!

**Bobby** : Jack, Sue vous êtes sortit comment?

**Jack** : Par la fenêtre.

**Lucy** : Où est Maggy? Euh! Élisabeth.

**Sue** en riant : On l'a croisée en se dirigeant vers la porte. Elle est aller récupérer quelque chose.

**Bobby** : Quoi?

**Sue** : Elle…

**Bobby** : Elle est allez récupérer quoi?

**Sue** jetant un regard à Jack : Je ne sais pas.

Jack qui s'était assis sur un siège la regarda et attendit la réponse à la question qu'avait pausé Bobby. Il était curieux de voir comment elle allait s'en sortir. Il est vrai qu'elle était partit chercher quelques chose et elle allait revenir sous peu avec son acquisition.

**Jack** les regardant tous tour à tour : J'imagine que votre interrogatoire a été concluant.

**Dimitrius** : Pas vraiment. Elle nous a tous dit sur l'ARG, mais dès qu'on a touché à des sujets personnels, elle a évité en disant que l'on le saurait aujourd'hui.

**Jack et Sue** : Sujet personnel?

**Sue** : J'imagine que vous parlez de sa relation avec Jack?

**Myles** : En effet.

**Sue** riant quelque peu : Eh! Bien! Vous le saurez aujourd'hui.

Sur ses mots, Sue sortit en courant de la pièce ne regardant pas en arrière. Préférant de loin ignorer la réaction de Jack.

**Jack** en criant : Sue revient tout de suite!

**Lucy** le regardant avec insistance : Jack, tu sais qu'elle ne t'entend pas?

**Jack** tournant son regard vers elle : Je ne l'ai pas oublié, mais ça défoule.

OoO

Sue se rendit devant l'énorme bâtisse et s'assit sur le gazon. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait probablement jamais l'idée de vivre dans cet endroit reculé l'enchantait. Totalement indépendant des gouvernements. Sans avoir à se soucier du prix du pétrole qui monte, des problèmes des États-Unis, ne pas avoir à réfléchir à autre chose qu'au moment présent. Elle se retourna et contempla l'édifice tout en s'étendant de tout son long sur le tapis vert qu'elle ne voyait que rarement. Il y avait certes des parcs à Washington, mais aucun ne sentait autant la nature que celui-ci. Elle adorait cet endroit.

Une main se posa sur son épaule la forçant à tourner les yeux vers on propriétaire.

**Personne** signant : Endroit magnifique non?

**Sue** : Oui. Très. Je peux te poser une question?

**Personne** signant toujours : Vas-y.

**Sue** : Pourquoi avoir caché la vérité aux autres ? Je veux dire, tu vas devoir tout leur annoncer.

**Personne** : Oui je vais le faire tout à l'heure. Tu m'aide un peu?

**Sue** : Avec plaisir.

Les deux personnes se levèrent et partirent vers le véhicule qui patientait. Sue ne pu retenir une exclamation quand elle vit le petit ange qui dormait dans son siège à l'arrière du véhicule. Elle regarda Élisabeth qui se dirigea vers la valise où dormait quelques sacs.

**Élisabeth** regardant Sue : Ça va, prends le bébé je m'occupe des sacs.

Sue regarda la mère et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte arrière où elle détacha le bambin et le prit dans ses bras. Le minuscule être humain ouvrit ses petites paupières faisant ainsi découvrir la couleur de ses yeux à Sue. Un bleu presque gris. Une couleur qui aurait pu paraître fade, mais les éclaire de malice qu'elle y percevait rendait l'enfant plus qu'adorable.

**Sue** : Elle va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs plus tard!

**Élisabeth** : Connaissant son père, j'ai aucun doute la dessus.

Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où elles rejoignirent le groupe qui discutait. Dès que Jack avait vu le bambin, il s'était précipité vers lui et l'avait prit dans ses bras.

**Jack** : Elle est trop mignonne! Je suis vraiment content d'être son parrain.

**Lucy** : Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer la nature de vos relations à toi et Élisabeth.

**Jack** regardant Élisabeth avant de répondre : C'est la fille de l'ancienne maîtresse à mon père.

_Alors nous savons maintenant ce qui li Jack et Élisabeth. Un lien de parenté quelque peu nébuleux que j'éclaircirais dans le prochain chapitre. Je suis navré du retard. Je n'arrivais pas à écrire quelque chose de correct. Je dois avoir recommencé une dizaine de fois avant de tout sortir en une soirée! Je crois que je me serais rendu chauve en m'arrachant les cheveux de la tête si je n'y avais pas été tant attaché( mes cheveux). _

_Imary_


	17. Chapter 17: Crime

Pour ceux qui l'ignorent le chapitre 16 est en ligne. Il a remplacé l'annonce que j'avais fait passer.

**Chapitre 17:**

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table de la cuisine que l'on ne voyait plus sous les multiples photos et feuilles de rapport. Sur les photographies, ils apercevaient les images d'un crime quelque peu dégoûtant. Le corps de la personne, apparemment de sexe masculin, était étendu en travers de la moquette verte que l'on trouvait dans le salon. La petite quantité de sang sous lui indiquait qu'il avait probablement été déplacé après la mort. Son corps tourné vers la gauche laissait apercevoir des incisions sur son thorax. Ses bras placés dans une position étrange montraient des angles droits impossibles. Ses jambes dépourvues de pantalon laissait apercevoir d'énorme entaille dans la chaire ainsi que quelques morceau manquant.

Sa tête tournée à l'inverse du corps était positionnée dans une position étrange, laissant à penser que le coup avait été cassé sauvagement. Ses joues dépourvues de rougeur laissaient comprendre que le décès avait eu lieu longtemps auparavant. À l'endroit où se trouvaient les yeux, deux orbites noires montraient que ceux-ci avaient été arrachés. Ils se trouvaient dans une assiette sur la table. La bouche ouverte montrait la langue coupée de la victime.

Sur les murs apparaissaient des inscriptions écrites dans toutes les écritures possibles où ils pouvaient voir: «Ne t'en mêle pas Jack!» L'équipe retenait leurs grimaces de dégoût face à ce meurtre. Lucy sortit précipitamment et se dirigea en courant vers les toilettes où elle régurgita le contenue de son déjeuné. Tara et Sue l'ayant suivit lui frottèrent le dos en attendant que cela passe et repartirent vers la cuisine avec leur consœur. De retour dans la cuisine, elles s'assirent chacune à leur place et commencèrent à ranger les photos les plus dérangeantes. Prenant soin de les remettre dans la boîte où ils les avaient pris. Une fois cela fait, elles aidèrent les hommes à remettre les rapports ensembles. Myles ayant échappé la boîte lors de son transport avait tout mélangé. Les rapports des différents enquêteurs étaient à présent sans queue ni tête. 

Le bambin commença à pleurer dans la pièce d'à côté alors qu'Élisabeth se dirigeait vers lui pour le nourrir. Elle se pressa en entendant les cris changer brusquement pour devenir plus terrifier qu'assoiffé. Elle ouvrit la porte avec vitesse et entra dans la pièce pastelle. Les murs couverts de dessins qui lui avait pris des mois à faire reflétait le peu de lumière qui passait au travers des rideaux épais pour permettre à l'enfant de dormir. Elle avança vers le berceau et regarda. Vide! Son bébé n'y était plus. Elle commença à paniquer quand elle entendit quelqu'un tousser derrière elle.

**Voix:** Tu croyais que je ne saurais pas ta véritable identité Maggy? Ou peut-être Élisabeth? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu garderais mon enfant. J'ai autant le droit de le voir que toi!

**Élisabeth**: Ce n'est pas ton enfant!

**Voix**: Tu sais bien que si. Un simple test me permettra d'en être sûr! Si jamais il se donnait que ce bébé ne soit pas le mien, fais tes valises et cache-toi, je te retrouverais car cela voudra dire que tu m'as trompé. Mais pour l'instant, je pars et j'emmène ta petite avec moi.

**Élisabeth**: Essaie et tu meurs!

**Voix**: Comment peux-tu en être sûr?

**Élisabeth**: Car je te jure que si tu ne me rends pas ma fille je vais entrer dans une rage noire!

**Voix**en riant : Je voudrais bien voir ça!

À ces mots Élisabeth se lança sur l'homme avec qui elle avait conversé prenant bien garde à ne pas l'attaquer proche de ses bras ne voulant pas qu'il échappa la fillette. Réalisant qu'il lui échappait encore, elle se pencha un moment faisant mine de perdre l'équilibre. Comme elle le pensait, il en profita et l'attrapa par derrière, lui bloquant la respiration par son bras gauche qui était libre. Elle se retint de hurler de joie et enfonça avec fureur son talon dans le pied de l'homme le lui brisant du même coup. Sachant qu'il allait se pencher sous le coup elle balança son coude vers le haut prenant garde de bien viser son visage. Elle laissa une grimace la parcourir quand elle entendit le nez se briser sous l'impact. Ne prenant pas appuie sur ses sentiments, elle fit une vrille en prenant soin de laisser un de ses bras en extension et de viser sa tête. Voyant son enfant tombé vers le sol elle étendit les bras et le rattrapa de justesse. Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever pour apercevoir le poing grossissant de l'homme qui l'atteint. 

Jack ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si longue. Il regardait pour la centième fois la porte de la cuisine quand Myles s'énerva.

**Myles**: Si elle te manque tant que ça t'as qu'à aller la voir!

**Jack**: Elle ne voudrait pas.

**Lucy**: Pourquoi? Vous êtes demi-frère.

**Sue**: Ils ne sont pas demi-frère.

**Jack**: C'est vrai!

**Bobby**: Je ne comprends plus.

**Dimitrius**: Tu as bien dit qu'elle était la fille de la maîtresse de ton père.

**Jack**: Oui, mais nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté.

**Sue**: Je vais expliquer! Élisabeth était déjà née lorsque sa mère a rencontré le père de Jack.

**Tara**: Donc vous n'avez aucun sang commun.

**Jack**: Non

Lucy toujours verte des photos qu'elle avait aperçue ne releva pas la tête bien qu'elle ait tout entendue. Elle ne fit que jeter un regard à Sue qui semblait heureuse ces derniers temps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu.

**Lucy**: Et tu le savais depuis au moins une semaine n'est-ce pas Sue?

**Sue**hésitante devant les regards des autres: Eh bien! Je…

**Myles**: Tu le savais! Tu n'as rien dit. Et après c'est moi que l'on dit égocentrique!

**Jack**: Arrêter! Je lui ai dit car j'avais besoin de me confier! Je reviens, cela fait un bout de temps que l'on entend plus rien à côté.

Jack ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'il trouva Élisabeth sur le sol inconsciente et le tapis de la petite pièce pleine de sang. Sentant que sa sœur de cœur allait s'en sortir, il se rendit au berceau et constata avec frayeur qu'il était vide. Quelqu'un était venu enlever le bébé et avait réussi en vingt minutes!

_Alors j'espère que le chapitre est bon parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire! Sa ma prit au-dessus d'une semaine et demi! Honte à moi! J'espère qu'il plaira!_

_Imary_


	18. Chapter 18,1: Préparation

Chapitre 18 :

Ses pas la faisait avancer tranquillement dans la rue où elle passait inaperçue tout comme elle le souhaitait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne où elle se trouvait pour l'instant. Elle avait eu toute la misère du monde à disparaître des écrans, qu'elle souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur qu'il ne la découvre avant que tout ne soit prêt. Elle n'ignorait pas qu'il avait lancé une des plus grandes recherches planétaires pour la retrouver. Si ce n'était que de sa volonté, il aurait déjà souffert, mais la protection d'autrui passait avant tout.

Elle avait vu les gens entrer et sortir de sa vie aux grés des humeurs de ses patrons créant parfois des déchirures dans son cœur, d'autre fois un refroidissement. Elle savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas tombé son travail peu importe les conséquences, car elle s'y sentait utile et ne souhaitait pas perde cette impression.

Elle marcha dans cette ville inconnue pour elle, ne se souciant pas que la course du soleil continuait. Peu à peu les rues ravivées par la population laissa place à celles un peu moins passantes et finalement à celles complètement vides et apprécier des clochards pour le manque de surveillance des services policiers. Elle fit rapidement un pas de côté évitant ainsi le vieillard en loques qui avait foncé sur elle, espérant attirer son attention.

**Vieillard** : Money please, for an old gentleman.

**Femme** en souriant tristement : Sorry, I don't have money

**Vieillard** la regardant de haut en bas : Are you like me?

**Femme** : I don't think so.

**Vieillard** surpris : What are you?

**Femme** avec un sourire niais : A girl.

**Vieillard** levant les yeux au ciel : Yes I see, but is not what I meant.

**Femme** perdant son sourire : I know.

**Vieillard** : What is your name?

**Femme** en arquant un sourcil : Why?

**Vieillard** : Tradition of tramp.

**Femme** en riant : Maggy Bellerose

**Vieillard** : French girl. Bonjour.

**Maggy** : Je vois que vous parler assez bien ma langue maternelle.

**Vieillard** avec son accent hasardeux : La pratique ma chère.

**Maggy** : Y a rien d'mieu.

**Vieillard** : Québec?

**Maggy** : Touché, coulé!

**Vieillard** riant : Battle Ship! Je n'y aurais pas pensé.

**Maggy** : Vous voyez que les femmes sont les plus intelligentes. J'ai pensé à ça!

**Vieillard** souriant de ses dents blanches : Ou stupide d'y avoir pensé.

**Maggy** : Vous avez une dentition très bien entretenue pour un vieil homme qui est censé vivre dans la rue.

**Vieillard** : Merci! Je m'acharne à voler de bonnes brosses à dents.

**Maggy** en soupirant : Je vois.

**Vieillard** : Alors que me veux une agente de l'ARG?

**Maggy** : Perspicace le vieux!

**Vieillard** : J'ai à peine vingt et un ans, je vous signale. J'ai assez hâte de ne plus être le nouveau pour ne plus avoir à mettre ce costume!

**Maggy** : Initiation?

**Vieillard** : Touché, coulé!

**Maggy** : Voleur!

**Vieillard** souriant : Vous n'aviez qu'à ne pas me le dire.

**Maggy** : C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il commence à faire frisquet, le soleil est couché depuis un bon moment.

**Vieillard** en marchant vers un immeuble: Mais bien sûr, suivez-moi!

**Maggy** le suivant : Comment avez-vous su que je viendrais?

**Vieillard** : Le chef a reçu un coup de fil.

**Maggy** : Jack! Je vais le tuer quand je vais rentrer.

**Vieillard** : Pourquoi? Il vous a facilité les choses.

**Maggy** : Justement! Il le fait tout le temps et ça m'énerve!

**Vieillard** : Je comprends, mon père faisait la même chose.

L'immeuble vers lequel ils se dirigeaient semblait être un petit bloc appartement qui devait en avoir quatre probablement un part étage. En briques rouges qui était devenues brunes au fur et à mesure du temps, la bâtisse semblait décrépite et non sécuritaire. Les marches en béton qui menaient à la porte légèrement surélevée ne semblaient pas avoir été rénovées depuis leur coulage. Le petit sentier de pierres qui reliait l'entré principal et le stationnement pour quatre véhicules était envahi par une quantité monstre de mauvaises herbes où l'on voyait à peine les dalles inégales. Un vieux cabriolet se décomposait dans le fond de la cour alors que les rongeurs s'en servaient pour faire leurs nids. Le duo marcha tranquillement sur l'asphalte pourvue d'énormes nids-de-poule qui aurait pu avaler une roue de voiture facilement. Maggy ne sentait pas l'odeur habituelle de la ville dans l'air. Elle marchait en suivant le vieux clochard au travers les herbes folles que l'on voyait devant la devanture de l'immeuble quand elle sentit qu'elle allait éternuer. Elle eut à peine le temps de mettre sa main devant son visage avant qu'elle n'éternue.

**Vieillard** : À vos souhaits.

**Maggy** : Berci!

La porte d'entrée grinça quand ils l'ouvrirent dévoilant l'intérieur miteux. Les murs contenaient d'énormes trous qui permettaient de voir à l'intérieur des appartements. Ils descendirent les escaliers branlants qui menaient au sous-sol. Les éternuements ne l'ayant pas abandonnée, elle continuait à suivre son guide quand elle fut prit d'un autre et qu'elle se releva le visage en sang.

**Maggy** : Berde! Kleedex please!

L'homme costumé se retourna pour la regardé et eut un sursaut en voyant le bas de son visage en sang. Son nez laissait couler du sang sans s'arrêter. Il enleva rapidement son chapeau ainsi que sa perruque et lui tendit un paquet de mouchoir de voyage.

**Maggy** : Bous boyer bas que j'ai les bains bleine.

**Vieillard** en lui tendant un mouchoir : Désoler!

**Maggy** : Bontinué bar ce que da ba duré longtemps.

**Vieillard** : Ah! D'accord, mais on va le faire en courant pour que vous arriviez le plus rapidement possible.

**Maggy** : Vous êtes fou!

**Vieillard** : Vous parlez normalement?

**Maggy** en toussant : Oui ça… prend du temps,… mais j'y arrive.

**Vieillard** : Vous tousser du sang!

**Maggy** : C'est rien c'est juste… que… le sang ne… peut pas sortir par le …nez, il passe alors par la… gorge.

**Vieillard** : Très bien on se dépêche!

Malgré les commentaires de Maggy l'homme costumé se mit à courir la forçant à courir elle aussi. Elle arriva rapidement devant un mur qui semblait moins décrépit que les autres. Son guide devenue invisible au tournant fit basculer rapidement le mur en lui demandant si elle venait. Dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil, une panoplie d'infirmier se précipita sur elle voulant la soigner!

**Maggy** : STOP! Je peux me soigner seule!

**Voix** : Élisabeth! Calme-toi!

**Maggy** : Mais comment…

**Voix** : D'après toi?

**Élisabeth** : Jack! Il est réellement mort quand je vais le revoir!

**Voix** : Je m'appelle Ivan!

Élisabeth ne répondit rien et s'assit sur le premier siège qu'elle vit. Une chaise en cuir brun étonnamment confortable. Elle vit Ivan lui lancer un regard surpris et s'assit face à elle. Élisabeth retira rapidement le morceau de tissus qui avait remplacé le mouchoir et constata que le saignement s'était arrêté. Elle plia donc le tissu trempé et se frotta doucement le bas du visage enlevant le sang qui avait séché. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à ses vêtements et soupira. Elle les avait encore tachés! On y voyait plusieurs tâche de grandeur différente la plus grande de six centimètres de diamètre.

**Ivan** : Que puis-je faire pour toi?

**Élisabeth** : J'aurais besoin de quelques-uns de tes hommes et femmes.

**Ivan** : Combien?

**Élisabeth** : Une cinquantaine.

**Ivan** : Et tu dis quelques-uns! Pour quand en as-tu besoin?

**Élisabeth** : Je te donne le lieu, la date et l'heure. Pour le reste tu t'arranges. Il me faut huit hommes et six femmes qui doivent donner l'impression d'être des gardes du corps. Ces personnes doivent être les meilleurs que tu as pour le combat à main nues. Quinze doivent être habillé en commando d'élite et doivent savoir tirer comme des pros.

**Ivan** en notant ce qu'elle disait : Quel arme?

**Élisabeth** : Parfait Sniper, toutes les armes à petit calibre. Dans ceux-là il me faut deux gars costaud qui pourront recharger de gros calibre en moins de cinq secondes.

**Ivan** : Tu es exigeante ! Tu arrives à vingt et un hommes et femmes de libre.

**Élisabeth** : Dix devront être surveillants dans le cartier. Déguisement obligé! Le reste sera l'équipe d'urgence.

**Ivan** : Je vais essayer de te trouver ça!

**Élisabeth** : N'essaie pas, trouve!

**Ivan** : Compris. J'imagine que tu vas rester pour vérifier mes choix?

Élisabeth le regarda et se leva du siège où elle se trouvait. Elle allait sortir du bureau où elle était quand Ivan lui lança : Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quand et où! Elle lui répliqua qu'il devait commencer par chercher avant de savoir la fin. Et que ceux impliqués directement connaîtrait le plan au grand complet. Les autres n'en auraient que les grandes lignes. Suite à cette phrase qui avait laissée le jeune homme totalement surpris elle sortit de la pièce et demanda à un des infirmiers qui était venue la voir à son arrivé s'il restait une civière de libre car elle souhaitait dormir puisqu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Il lui répondit que si et la conduisit dans une salle petite mais en rien encombré où elle vit trois civières libres qui l'attendaient. Sans se presser, elle se coucha et s'endormie rapidement.

OoO

Jack et toute l'équipe étaient assis sur les chaises qui entourait la table de la cuisine. Il discutait de l'affaire qui leur avait été donné par Jack. Chacun était d'accord pour aider Élisabeth, mais le fait que Dimitrius n'ait pu donner de nouvelle à sa femme assombrissait le tableau. Il était partit depuis plusieurs semaine et savait que sa famille devait s'inquiéter. Il se leva et se rendit au réfrigérateur où il trouva une note qui lui était destinée.

_Dimitrius,_

_Je sais que tu dois t'inquiéter pour tes proches je vais donc t'indiquer comment communiqué avec eux sans danger. Dans la salle trente-trois au sous-sol se trouve un système de communication de haute sécurité. Personne ne peut retracer l'endroit d'où vient l'appel. La porte de la salle est verrouillée. Demande à Jack de te donner la clé magnétique qui te permettra de faire sortir le clavier qui permet d'entré le code. Je sais que cela peut te paraître excessif, mais les explications sont trop compliquées pour que je te les dise car moi aussi je m'y perds._

_Élisabeth_

_P.S. Jack ne risque pas de te croire alors dit lui que Linda trouve ses yeux pétillant de somnolence._

Dimitrius retourna rapidement vers la table ou il se rassit et regarda Jack. Celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus au courant qu'il ne semblait leur faire croire.

**Dimitrius** : Jack, pourrais-tu me donner la clé de la salle trente-trois?

**Jack** suspicieux : Pourquoi?

**Dimitrius** : Linda trouve tes yeux pétillant de somnolence.

**Jack** : Quoi?

**Dimitrius** : Ne me force pas à répéter!

**Jack** en riant : Oui bon sa va, je te la donne, mais elle s'appelle revient!

**Dimitrius** après l'avoir prit et s'être dirigé vers la porte : Euh!

**Jack** : deux, six, trois, trois.

**Dimitrius** : C'est une blague?

**Jack** : J'aimerais bien! Mais le plus évident est aussi le moins voyant.

Dimitrius descendit rapidement au sous-sol et passa la carte magnétique dans le lecteur ce qui fit sortir le clavier à numéro où il tapa deux, six, trois, trois.

**Dimitrius** après avoir vu la porte s'ouvrir : Le code c'est : code. Ça c'est la meilleur. Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible d'être si simple.

OoO

Élisabeth marchait dans les rues de Montréal. Elle était rentrée depuis une journée et les quatre jours à Boston lui avait rendue service. Le plan était prêt et toutes les personnes étaient en train de se positionner pour l'acte final de la grande pièce de théâtre qui avait commencé des années auparavant. Elle n'ignorait pas le fait qu'il devait déjà savoir qu'elle était de retour et comptait bien sur la rage qu'il devait ressentir pour elle en ayant découvert que l'enfant n'était pas de lui pour que tout se déroule comme prévue. Les gens l'évitaient facilement sur les trottoirs encombrés de la ville. Elle marchait et voyait défiler plusieurs rues avant qu'elle ne voie le vieil entrepôt où elle devait faire le point avec tout le monde. Elle allait traverser la rue quand une voiture se stationna droit devant elle.

**Voix** : Maggy ? Tu montes?

**Élisabeth** : Émilie? Non ça va, je suis presque arrivée.

**Émilie** : Tu es sûr?

**Élisabeth** : Je ne peux pas me tromper. Écoute ce n'est pas que je ne tiens pas à te parler, mais je suis en retard et tu pourrais être en danger. Retourne chez toi et surveille ton fils d'accord?

**Émilie** : Tu sais que tu me fais rager? À chaque fois que je pourrais avoir un article intéressant, tu me renvoie! Mais je vais retourner sagement chez moi comme toujours. Allez, bye!

Élisabeth continua son chemin un peu moins sereinement, elle ne voulait pas qu'Émilie souffre à cause d'elle et avait peur de devoir inventer un plan d'urgence s'il lui prenait l'idée de s'en mêler. Elle atteint enfin la bâtisse désaffectée et entra à l'intérieur. Elle y découvrit les cinquante hommes qu'elle avait demandés à Ivan tous habillés et choisis selon ce qu'elle avait besoin. Elle y vit aussi tous les membres du FBI qui étaient venue temporairement au Québec. Elle énonça rapidement le rôle de chacun et vérifia qu'ils connaissent tous leur rôle et leur poste.

**Élisabeth** avant de sortir suivit de ceux qui étaient habillés en garde du corps : Bien, il est temps de se mettre en scène mes enfants.

_Désoler du retard, je commence mes révisions. J'espère que le chapitre sera à la hauteur des attentes. Il est plus long, mais les suivants devrait être semblable. Au prochain chapitre. Postez des reviews svp._

_Imary_


	19. Chapter 18,2: Préparation

Chapitre 19 :

Chapitre 18.2 :

Elle marchait en prenant soin d'éviter de regarder les hommes qu'elle croisait dans la rue. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas habillée comme une none, loin de là. Elle portait plutôt le contraire de l'habit religieux. Avec sa mini-jupe et son haut qui ne cachait que l'essentiel, elle sentait tous les courant d'air aussi faible soient-ils sur ses jambes dépourvues de bas de nylon. Ses talons aiguilles de quelques pouces ne lui permettaient pas d'avoir les pieds au chaud à cause de leur dessus en tissage de dentelle. Son visage fardé pour l'occasion de tous les tons de bleu que l'on pouvait trouver, ne laissait pas transparaître sa simplicité que l'on y voyait d'ordinaire. Ses yeux verts séjournaient sur tous les détails qu'ils pouvaient remarquer afin de tout mémoriser sans erreur. Ses pas la menaient inlassablement vers la porte qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir avant longtemps. Le panneau de bois noir corbeau rongé par le temps s'ouvrit lentement à son approche. Elle ne leva pas le regard du sol et entra lentement prenant bien le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Ses cheveux blonds aux épaules avaient été rattachés en un chignon serré qui laisserait bientôt tomber des mèches rebelles. Le bruit de ses souliers résonnait dans la pièce qui paraissait énorme vu le manque de meuble. Les planchers de bois fraîchement sablé ne reflétaient que peu de lumière. Sur les murs, elle voyait que les couches de peinture qui devait avoir été appliqué quelques heures au paravent étaient en train de sécher. Les plafonds, troués par endroit, laissaient couler un faible débit d'eau dans des plats disposés sur le sol. Silencieusement elle suivit l'homme quinquagénaire qui lui avait ouvert. Docilement, elle lui tendit son manteau dans le signe de soumission total qu'elle devait laisser paraître. Dans ses gestes comme dans ses paroles, elle laissait voir une jeune femme soumise et heureuse de l'être. Elle ne prononça rien quand il lui demanda de l'attendre dans sa chambre car il devait éteindre le four avant de la rejoindre. Tranquillement elle se rendit à la porte que lui avait montré l'homme et s'assit sur le lit prenant soin de détacher l'agrafe que l'on trouvait dans le haut de son dos.

Il revint quelques secondes après qu'elle se soit assise sur le lit moelleux. Il se posa à ses coté et se pencha lentement vers son coup où il apposa sa bouche avant de ressentir une vive douleur à la nuque avant de sombrer dans le sommeil à plat ventre sur le lit. La jeune femme entendit soudainement son émetteur faire des interférences.

**Jeune femme** : Il dort comme un bébé!

**Voix** dans l'émetteur : Parfait! Tu as eu des problèmes?

**Jeune femme** désespérée : Je crois qu'il m'a fait un suçon!

**Voix** : Ha! Ha! Ha! Tu n'auras… qu'à dire que c'est moi qui l'ai fait.

**Jeune femme** soupirant : Non merci, Bobby!

**Bobby** faussement outré : Tara! Je ne te plait pas?

**Tara** après avoir fermé son émetteur en soupirant de nouveau : Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne dirai qu'il vient de toi que si c'est vrai.

Tara se leva et rattacha son agrafe avant de descendre répondre à la porte qui avait sonné. Elle entrouvrit la porte et constata qu'il s'agissait de Dimitrius qui attendait patiemment qu'elle vienne lui répondre. Habillé d'un jeans et d'un chandail à manche courte, il passait inaperçus parmi la foule de personne qui vagabondait dans les environs. Il entra rapidement et monta jusqu'à l'étage où il ligota l'homme dans la cinquantaine et l'enferma dans le premier placard qu'il trouva. Il détestait avoir à agir comme cela, mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite des événements. Après avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls dans la maison il la retraversa pour se rendre à l'extérieur où il marcha quelques secondes avant qu'il ne tourne sur une rue perpendiculaire. Il entra dans une mini-caravane noire qu'il stationna à quelques mètre de la cour arrière de la maison où se trouvait toujours Tara. Pressé de finir sa part du travail, il enjamba la clôture et retourna à l'intérieur où l'attendait Tara toujours habillée de son haut très court et de sa mini-jupe. Elle le regarda rentrer muni d'un petit sac noir dans lequel il prit un appareil argent. Tara qui, devinant qu'il s'agissait d'un appareil photo, sortit en courant de la pièce entendant Dimitrius qui la suivait de proche. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas avant qu'il n'ait prit toutes les photos que l'équipe souhaitait avoir. Arrivée à une intersection, elle prit à droite et se retrouva devant un cul-de-sac. Elle savait qu'il ne faudrait pas énormément de temps à Dimitrius pour qu'il trouve la direction qu'elle avait prit.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, elle réalisa qu'il était illogique d'avoir un cul-de-sac dans une maison au style victorien datant des années 1730. Elle se rappela à cette époque les passages secrets étaient réellement utilisés pour plusieurs trafiques ou activités. Posant son dos contre le mur, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit Tara laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'elle sentit le plancher se dérober sous elle. Elle glissait et continua sa chute pendant trois secondes avant d'atterrire sur le sol dur d'une pièce plongée dans une obscurité totale. Touchant sa cheville qui l'avait élancée lors de l'atterrissage, elle s'avança autant qu'elle put avant de rencontrer un mur. Elle tâtonna à la recherche d'un interrupteur et découvrit qu'il y en avait aucun. Continuant sa recherche elle heurta un meuble qui trembla légèrement pendant qu'elle se massait la hanche à cause de l'impact. Je vais avoir un bleu devina-t-elle. Cherchant de ses mains quelque chose qui pourrait l'éclairer, elle tapota le dessus du meuble et trouva des bougies. Elle remercia mentalement Lucy de lui avoir recommandé de prendre briquet au cas où elle aurait pu en avoir besoin. Cherchant le petit objet dans le seul endroit où il y avait du rangement, son soutien gorge, elle pesta contre sa cheville qu'elle sentait enfler.

Dimitrius cherchait Tara qui avait fuit à son approche quand il l'entendit crier. Il s'était aussitôt mis à courir dans la direction du cri, mais trouva un espace vide. Il repartit donc dans la maison et la chercha dans tout les recoins, mais il ne la trouvait pas. Il se résigna a allumer son émetteur.

**Dimitrius** effrayer : Tara à disparue!

**Voix** surpris : Quoi?

**Dimitrius** : Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais une minute elle était là et la suivante non.

**Voix** soucieuse : Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment venir t'aider, mais on va t'envoyer Lucy.

**Dimitrius** : Merci.

**Voix** ricaneuse : Tu as eu le temps de prendre les photos?

**Dimitrius** sérieux : Non!

OoO

Jack et Sue marchaient calmement main dans la main. La bâtisse où il devait se rendre était droit devant eux. La grande affiche lumineuse qui affichait en grosses lettres le mot "Hilton" éclairait la rue par dizaines de mètres. La chambre 290 leur était réservée pour les trois prochaines nuits. Il arrivèrent à la réception et Jack donna son nom. La réceptionniste parue mal à l'aise quand elle vit Lévi qui tentait de se trouver un coin tranquille alors que tous les enfants de l'hôtel semblaient être descendus au moment où il passait la porte. Elle ne savait comment expliquer que les animaux étaient interdits dans l'édifice. Jack ayant aperçu le regard de la réceptionniste vers Lévi la devança en lui disant qu'il était un chien d'assistance. Bien que la réceptionniste parue septique, elle les laissa monter dans leur chambre.

Ayant prit le soin de fermer la porte après qu'ils y soient entrés, Jack se retourna vers Sue et lui sourit.

**Sue** en le regardant : Pourquoi être venus ici?

**Jack** en haussant les épaules : Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est l'idée d'Élisabeth. J'imagine qu'il va s'y passer quelque chose et elle veut que l'on soit là.

**Sue** regardant l'intérieur de la chambre : Qui paye?

**Jack** surpris de la question : Élisabeth.

**Sue** n'entendant pas que quelqu'un cognait : Regarde, ce n'est pas une chambre mais la suite nuptiale! As-tu une idée de la raison pour laquelle elle a loué celle-ci?

**Jack** dos à Sue en marmonnant mécontent : Je crois le savoir.

Jack se rendit à la porte et l'ouvrit découvrant Myles qui attendait impatiemment de l'autre côté. Il entra dès qu'il le put et s'assit sur le lit. Sue, Jack et même Lévi qui avait mit sa tête sur ses genoux se rendait compte qu'il était préoccupé.

**Myles** rapidement : Tara à disparue!

**Sue** et **Jack** en même temps : Quoi?

**Myles** : On est entré comme prévue dans la maison, aucun problème jusque là. Dimitrius est allez changer le mini-vanne de place comme prévue. Quand il est revenu avec l'appareille photo Tara s'est sauvée ! On pense qu'elle a du enclencher un vieux passage secret qui devait être ignoré du propriétaire parce qu'elle n'est pas ressortit de la maison. Le seul problème est que l'on ne sait pas comment l'actionner.

**Jack** : Ça va! Retourne là-bas et cherche avec Lucy. Bobby et Dimitrius sont attendus autre part et ne peuvent pas se permettre d'arriver en retard.

Sur ces paroles plus qu'inquiétantes Myles ressortit de la chambre, de l'hôtel et repartit vers l'immeuble d'où il était sortit dix minutes plus tôt. Sue et Jack qui connaissait le plan d'Élisabeth en entier se regardèrent et s'assirent sur le matelas en soupirant. Si Tara ne revenais pas cela compliquerait le reste des évènements.

OoO

Tara venait tout juste d'allumer une des bougies qu'elle avait trouvée qu'elle poussa un cri d'horreur. Là, devant elle, se trouvaient trois squelettes qui devaient si trouver depuis le temps de la construction du sous-terrain. Elle alluma rapidement les autres bougies qui se trouvaient sur la table de pierre contre le mur de roc. En tout, une dizaine éclairait la petite pièce exiguë qui était creusée à même la pierre. Tara se retourna et constata qu'il n'y avait aucune sortie. Ce n'est pas logique! À quoi sert un sous-terrain secret qui n'a aucune sortie exceptée celle en hauteur ? Se dit-elle. Elle se mit donc à tâtonner les murs inégaux cherchant une anomalie qu'elle trouva rapidement. Poussant de toutes ses forces la petite pierre lisse, elle put découvrir une petite manette dans une encavure qui avait été caché pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Tirant légèrement vers le haut, la manette se souleva docilement et par un mécanisme complexe permis à une partie du mur de droit de coulissés permettant à la captive de se sauvé de la pièce après avoir éteint une bonne partit des bougies et avoir emmener le reste.

Le tunnel était long, elle ne voyait pas la fin. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle crut apercevoir un mur qu'elle découvrit que le sous-terrain faisait une courbe et la menait à l'intérieur du cimetière Notre-Dames des Neiges. Elle sortit avec peine du caveau et boita jusqu'à l'extérieur du lieu de repos. Rendu sur le trottoir elle demanda le chemin pour le Hilton de Bonaventure et commença sa marche qui dura près de deux heures. Arrivée devant la bâtisse, elle s'arrêta et se massa délicatement la cheville. Elle poussa les grandes portes de vitre et traversa le hall brun et gris de l'hôtel se rendant jusqu'à l'endroit ou la réceptionniste attendait les nouveaux clients.

**Tara** : Je voudrais savoir le numéro de la chambre de Jack Hudson.

**Réceptionniste** en grimaçant : Les prostitués ne son pas accepter dans cet établissement!

**Tara** en criant : Qu…Quoi? Non mais vous allez me donner le numéro de la chambre de mon frère que je puisse reprendre ma valise et m'habiller avec mes vêtements!

**Réceptionniste** mal à l'aise : Désolée… je ne savais pas.

**Tara** hargneuse : Je vois bien cela.

**Réceptionniste** : Il est dans la chambre 290 avec sa femme.

**Tara** sourcillant : Sa femme?

Réceptionniste soupçonneuse : La jeune femme avec un chien.

**Tara** continuant à jouer le jeu : Désolée, je vis depuis 5 ans aux États-Unis ce qui fait que je ne suis pas au courant des dernières nouvelles.

**Réceptionniste** : Je vois. Allez-y avant qu'ils ne soient trop occupés.

Tara s'en éloigna et prit l'ascenseur ou elle se rendit jusqu'à la chambre et entra sans frapper. Ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt. Sue était étendue sur le lit Jack au-dessus d'elle. Ils avaient tous les deux tourné la tête vers la porte lorsqu'ils avaient vu la lumière provenant du corridor entré. Les joues rouges de gênes Sue se releva après avoir poussé Jack en bas du lit. Celui-ci se releva rapidement et alla serrer Tara dans ses bras.

**Jack** : Tu nous as inquiété.

**Tara** souriant : À ce que j'ai pu voir, vous aviez l'air occupé.

**Sue** : Euh! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

**Tara** : Il était temps que vous vous rendiez compte de vos sentiments. Nous commencions à désespérer de vous voir vous tournez autour sans rien faire.

**Jack** : Bref! Tu es là nous pouvons donc passer à la prochaine étape.

**Sue** : Je te suis.

**Tara** en même temps : Je te suis, après m'être changé!

Jack : Il faut que tu reste comme cela, ça risque de nous être utile.

OoO

Bobby et Dimitrius roulaient sur les routes de Montréal depuis plusieurs minutes en direction du centre industriel quand il reçurent l'appel de Jack qui leur annonça que Tara était allée les rejoindre au Hilton et qu'ils pouvaient continuer ce qu'ils devaient faire. Dimitrius tourna à droite au croisement et se stationna devant un entrepôt parmi la vingtaine de voitures qui se trouvaient au même endroit. Ils débarquèrent et s'accotèrent contre le véhicule en attendant leur ami qui devaient arriver quelques minutes plus tard. Ils entendirent rapidement les deux véhicules tourner le coin et s'arrêter au côté de leur véhicule alors qu'ils discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

Peu de temps après, Jack, Myles, Lucy, Tara, Sue et Lévi se retrouvèrent à leurs côtés. Ensembles ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment où il y découvrire une cinquantaine d'hommes et femmes. Une heure plus tard Élisabeth entra et se retourna vers les agents du FBI.

**Élisabeth** : Alors?

**Bobby** : La maison est prête.

**Jack** mécontent : La chambre aussi.

**Lucy** : Je suis prête.

**Tara** : Prête a entrer en scène.

**Myles** : Les voitures aussi.

**Sue** : Moi et Lévi sommes prêt.

**Élisabeth** en se dirigea vers une carte sur le mur : Bien, Myles tu seras le premier. Tu partiras de l'hôtel quand il en sortira.

**Myles** : D'accord.

**Élisabeth** en pointant des points sur la carte : Tu débarqueras rendu là. Ensuite se sera Bobby qui le suivra pendant cinq minutes. En dernier, ce sera Dimitrius qui finira de le reconduire jusqu'à l'immeuble où il se rend chaque soir. Tara, tu devras te trouver là, Lucy reste dans la maison a surveiller la bâtisse. Sue et Jack devront se trouver ici à 7h45 du soir. Compris?

**Les membres du FBI** ainsi que **Lévi **qui aboya : Oui.

**Élisabeth** aux cinquante autres : Do you know your destination guys?

**Les cinquante autres** : Yes miss!

**Élisabeth** avant de sortir suivit de ceux qui étaient habillés en garde du corps : Bien, il est temps de se mettre en scène mes enfants.

_Bien Voici la deuxième partit du chapitre 18. La préparation se prolonge! ; _

_Merci Tashfan pour tes reviews sa m'aide beaucoup._

_Imary_


	20. Chapter 19: Les salles

Chapitre 19 :

Chapitre 19.1 :

Élisabeth, ainsi que ses gardes du corps, marchait tranquillement vers la bâtisse où ils savaient qu'il se trouvait. Il ne leur restait qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir lorsqu'une voiture arriva au-devant des marcheurs en dérapant. Rapidement, le véhicule s'arrêta au-devant d'Élisabeth, qui était accompagnée de Jack et Sue. Le chauffeur appuya rapidement sur un des boutons qui se trouvaient sur la console centrale de l'habitacle. La vitre du coté passager se baissa suffisamment pour que les trois personnes à l'extérieur puissent voir le conducteur au-dessus des vitres teintées. Élisabeth, surprise, se pencha et regarda avec précision la personne qui s'était arrêté en travers du trottoir.

Ses lunettes fumées, trop grosse pour son visage, lui cachaient une partie des joues ainsi que les sourcils et une partit de son front. Ses bras filiformes maintenaient fermement le volant comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne s'en aille. Son teint absent de toute couleur laissait deviner qu'il ne voyait que rarement la lumière du jour. Sur ses phalanges de la main droite courait une cicatrice mince et presque transparente qui faisait comprendre que l'homme au volant avait subi un passé plus que mouvementé. Sur sa bouche pâle, presque blanche, apparue un sourire qui disparue rapidement quand le chauffeur s'aperçu qu'Élisabeth n'était pas seule. Ses dents jaunies par la cigarette et le temps grincèrent sous le coup de la contrariété. Réalisant que son visage pouvait inciter les personnes à l'extérieur du véhicule à poser des questions, il baissa complètement la vitre et souri. Bien qu'Élisabeth fut étonnée de le voir, elle se pencha tout de même vers l'ouverture et demanda au conducteur ce qu'il faisait là.

**Conducteur** : J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

**Élisabeth** : Est-ce que ça va être long?

**Conducteur** : J'en ai peur, probablement toute la journée.

Élisabeth se retourna vers ses gardes du corps, plia ses deux bras à quatre-vingt-dix degrés, le droit vers le haut et le gauche allant s'appuyer sur le coude droit. Elle descendit rapidement sa main qui était la plus haute, donc la droite, plus bas que son coude et alla ensuite l'appuyer sur son avant bras gauche. Dans ce geste qui ne dura qu'une fraction de secondes, elle faisait comprendre aux personnes sous ses ordres que la mission était avortée et remise à plus tard. Sue et Jack, toujours derrière elle, se regardèrent dubitatif et haussèrent les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Ils virent Élisabeth se retourner encore une fois vers le chauffeur, bien qu'ils soient proches d'elle seul Lévi pu entendre ce qu'elle dit.

**Élisabeth** : Très bien je te suis, mais ils viennent avec moi! Ce n'est pas une demande, mais une affirmation.

**Conducteur** prix au dépourvu : Je n'ai pas le choix, si je ne t'amène pas, je me fais tuer et si je n'accepte pas tu me tue!

Élisabeth avant de se retourner vers Sue et Jack: T'as tout pigé! Maintenant les amoureux, en voiture!

Elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas rire de la rougeur qui était apparue sur les joues des deux personnes concernées, mais laissa un sourire apparaître sur son visage pendant qu'ils montaient à l'arrière et qu'elle montait à l'avant.

La voiture s'arrêta devant une tour à bureaux après une demi-heure de route. Le conducteur se pressa de sortir suivit de ses passagers et de se diriger vers la bâtisse où il les attendit en tenant la porte ouverte. Il semblait stressé et les agents du FBI le remarquèrent aisément. Élisabeth, par contre, ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Ils le suivirent pendant qu'il descendait au deuxième sous-sol et déverrouillait une porte avec sa carte à puce. Il laissa ensuite entrer le trio et le chien avant de lui-même pénétrer dans la petite pièce de deux par trois mètres au mur couvert de pièce de céramique d'au moins cinquante centimètres de largeur et de hauteur. La petite pièce plongée dans le noir s'éclaira d'une intense lumière verte une fois la porte qu'ils avaient tous franchi fermée. Tous purent voir le conducteur du véhicule se diriger vers le mur de droit où il passa sa clé magnétique sur un lecteur. Septique, le conducteur la repassa une fois encore. Ce n'est qu'à la quatrième tentative que quelque chose se passa. Deux des plaques de céramique du fond pivotèrent dévoilant un écran et un clavier. Élisabeth s'approcha alors que le conducteur du véhicule la regardait avec crainte, il savait qu'elle n'avait droit à aucune erreur, car ils mouraient tous.

Élisabeth retint un sursaut de surprise quand elle vit le logo sur l'écran et qu'il n'y avait rien sur le clavier. Les touches ne comportaient aucune écriture ne permettant pas d'écrire avec précision. Rien ne permettait de savoir si les touches représentaient des chiffres, des lettes ou d'autres caractères. Sur l'écran se trouvait un aigle les ailes écarté, le bec en l'air. Ses ailes entièrement blanches semblaient battre l'aire. Sa patte gauche tenait une langue de feu alors que la droite tenait un bouclier ou s'inscrivait un symbole Maya. Le fond de l'écran totalement noir ne laissait entrevoir rien d'autre qu'une petite écriture d'un gris extrêmement foncé.

Élisabeth sourie devant la simplicité et l'ingéniosité du dispositif, elle plissa les yeux et décrypta finalement qu'une forme avait été ajouté au symbole maya. Son sourire s'agrandie quand elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un « A » stylisé. Élisabeth avança doucement les mains vers le clavier semblant savoir exactement se qu'elle devait faire alors que le chauffeur paniquait légèrement à l'idée qu'une jeune imprudente puisse être la cause de sa mort. C'est un visage surpris qu'il eut lorsqu'il vit une ouverture d'une tuile de large et deux de hauteur. Élisabeth, les agents du FBI et le conducteur regardèrent, méfiants, l'entrée. Seul le conducteur resta dans la pièce alors que les autres avançaient.

La seconde pièce, plongée dans une noirceur absolue, ne leur dévoila rien de plus que la première pièce. Une lumière blanche et intense s'alluma soudainement, les aveuglant. De grandeur similaire et les murs couverts du même type de tuile, par contre, bleu cette fois. Dans celle-ci aucune ouverture n'avait été pratiquée dans les parois, ne serais-ce que pour un interrupteur. La porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés n'était plus visible une fois refermée. Ils se regardaient tous lorsque Lévie se mit à aboyer comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sue le l'entendant pas regarda Jack qui avait un regard apeuré.

Elle comprit la raison de ce regard quand elle remarqua que les murs bougeaient lentement vers eux. La vitesse étant excessivement lente, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais les parois prenaient maintenant de la vitesse, effrayant les occupants de la pièce qui voyaient leur chance de survie diminuée. La pièce maintenant d'une cinquantaine de centimètre de largeur continuait à rétrécir quand le plancher se déroba soudainement sous leurs pieds provoquant leur chute qui fut arrêter par un énorme coussin. Devant eux se trouvaient des centaines de table de travail toutes plus encombrées les une que les autres. Les trois personnes ouvrirent grand les yeux en découvrant tout ce qui se trouvait sur les espaces de travail et la grandeur de la pièce!

.?.?.?: What are you doing here?

_Navré! Je me sens tellement coupable de voir que j'ai sauté un mois, mais je vais devoir repousser a encore un autre mois la prochaine date de parution pour des raisons personnelles. Je m'excuse pour l'attente! Je dois dire que j'ai eu de la difficulté à pondre cette partie de chapitre il se pourrait donc que le prochain soit aussi en retard car je suis beaucoup plus occupé maintenant que lorsque je l'ai commencé et je n'ai pas le temps de tout mettre sur papier ce qui fait que j'en oubli en grande partie. J'espère continuer à recevoir du soutient. Un grand merci aux lecteurs pour m'encourager (surtout toi Nathalie) pour leur soutient car je me sens capable maintenant de continuer mon livre et surtout de l'envoyer à des éditeurs une fois finit. Mais je promets de finir mes fanfics avant de m'y plongé! ;_

_Au prochain chapitre, n'hésité pas à m'envoyer des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Imary_


	21. Chapter 20: dénouement

Chapitre 19 Chapitre 20 _Dénouement bien heureux_

-What are you doing here?

Jack et Élisabeth sursautèrent lorsque l'homme qui avait parlé leva une arme. Étrangement longue et effilée, elle faisait penser aux épées du 17e siècle. Les deux humains qui étaient menacés ne doutèrent pas un instant de l'efficacité de l'épée et se contentèrent de répondre en anglais.

-Nous sommes perdus! Essaya Jack.

OoO

Dimitrius regarda avec hargne l'endroit où la voiture avait disparu. Il n'en revenait pas que deux de ses amis soient entrés volontairement dans un piège sans se débattre un minimum. Le reste de l'équipe arriva peu de temps après. Il fut conclu d'un commun accord qu'il ne servait à rien de rester sur place et que la mission était avortée. Ils prirent donc la direction de l'hôtel où logeaient Sue et Jack. Réfléchissant au moyen de les sortir du pétrin dans lequel ils s'étaient embourbés. Aucun ne se doutait qu'ils les verraient arriver tranquillement quelques heures plus tard en parfaite santé et discutant de la pluie et du beau temps. Ils eurent beau leur demander ce qui leur était arrivés, ils ne reçurent que des réponses vagues et imprécises quant à l'endroit où ils avaient été conduit. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, quand la sœur de Jack fut énervée de la question incessante, qu'ils eurent des réponses comme ils le souhaitaient.

**Élisabeth** : Nous étions dans l'un des entrepôts de mon père qui est quelqu'un de haut placé dans la hiérarchie américaine, mon père biologique, car l'histoire que vous connaissez est incomplète. Nous n'avons donc aucun ADN de commun. Je l'ai su, il y a trois ans et Jack au même moment, mais nous nous aimons comme des frères et sœurs alors n'en reparlez pas. Bon maintenant passons au nouveau plan.

**Myles** : Quel est-il?

**Élisabeth** : Sue, tu es l'appât. Désolée, mais c'est comme ça. C'est très simple, il sait maintenant que nous le surveillons et il doit maintenant avoir augmenter la surveillance autour de ma fille, mais c'est cela qui fera notre bonne fortune. Il devra changer ses habitudes et cela le déstabilisera pendant quelques temps.

**Bobby** : Nous ne devons donc pas nous cacher lorsque nous le surveillons.

**Jack** : Exactement.

**Dimitrius** : Mais c'est risqué! On ne sait pas ce qu'il peut faire à ta fille?(.) Il pourrait la tuer s'il voit que nous nous approchons trop du but.

**Élisabeth** en souriant et en s'asseyant sur le lit : Justement non. Il est beaucoup trop attaché à elle pour lui faire le moindre mal. Comme je le connais, elle doit se trouver dans un cocon surprotégé et plein de jouets avec six gardiennes 24 heure sur 24 pour s'assurer qu'elle ne manque de rien.

**Sue** : Qui est-il pour elle?

**Jack** : Son parrain.

**Lucy** : Mais je croyais que tu l'étais?

**Jack** : C'est le cas c'est jusqu'elle ne trouvait pas de marraine elle a donc pris deux parrains.

**Élisabeth** terminant la conversation : Je crois qu'il est temps de se mettre au travail.

OoO

Des cris résonnaient alors que les gens courraient dans tous les sens afin de fuir la menace que personne n'avait vu et ne comprenait. La raison de cette peur panique n'était autre que la mort. En effet un homme était décédé soudainement au centre d'une place publique très achalandé provocant en premier lieu de la curiosité et en second une panique monstre par la découverte de son décès. Personne ne comprenait comment une personne en parfaite santé ait pu mourir entourée d'une centaine de gens du coup sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre trace de sang, aucune détonation, ni signe de meurtre et cela les terrifiait à un point tel qu'ils se surprirent tous à fuir les lieux en criant. Beaucoup trébuchèrent sur des objets plus que minime, une dalle dont il manquait un petit morceau, un morceau de glace tombé après la chute d'un verre suite à la panique général et beaucoup de choses insignifiantes qu'ils ne remarquaient jamais, mais qu'ils détestaient maintenant.

Un policier déjà sur les lieux à cause de la réputation de l'endroit arriva en courant vers le corps avec l'un des draps qu'il avait arrachés d'une corde à linge. Il en recouvrit rapidement le corps, préférant calmer les gens que d'entretenir les preuves. Une fois le cadavre camouflé aux yeux de tous il aida un enfant qui se tenait agenouillé sur lui-même regardant d'un regard vide le corps recouvert à se relever. Le prenant dans ses bras il l'assit sur le rebord d'une fontaine en lui frottant le dos. L'enfant était en état de choc et le policier savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Quelque part en lui il fut plus que soulager d'entendre des sirènes de police se rapprocher lui apprenant que l'aide arrivait.

Il se rappelait encore avoir discuté avec l'homme quelques minutes avant son décès. Il n'avait montré aucun signe de maladie et de problèmes. Il paraissait légèrement anxieux, mais le policier avait trouvé sa réaction normale puisqu'il allait passer une entrevue pour un travail de chimiste.

Flash Back :

Jack était bien camouflé par les végétaux qui lui laissaient toute fois une bonne vue sur la place publique. Il pouvait voir, adossé contre la devanture d'un café, Bobby qui sirotait tranquillement sa bouteille d'alcool déguisé en clochard. Un peu plus loin sur la place, à la seule sortit vers le nord se trouvait Dimitrius qui avait pris la place d'un serveur malade dans un des restaurants. Jack tourna son regard vers la droite et vit dans l'un des immeubles de dix étages et plus une fenêtre ouverte avec des rideaux bleu foncé qui en sortait à cause du vent. C'était le poste où se trouvait Sue et Tara assise toutes les deux devant les multiples écran des caméras que les hommes d'Élisabeth avaient posés plus tôt. Peu importe l'endroit où se trouvait la cible elles pourraient toujours la suivre de face et Sue pourrait ainsi lire sur ses lèvres et communiqué les informations aux autres. Myles et Lucy quant à eux étaient assis à une des tables de pique-nique qui se trouvaient sur la petite lande d'herbes au centre de la place. La partie du plan qui leur était réservée n'était que celle de surveillance et cela convenait parfaitement au groupe.

Il ne devait intervenir que lorsque la cible risquait de changer de trajectoire. Il utilisait alors plusieurs moyen pour le faire revenir sur le tracé qu'il avait prévu. Un verre renversé, un clochard qui tombe par terre quelques seconde avant qu'il ne passe, etc. La cible se rendit donc comme prévu à l'endroit désigné après avoir discuté avec un employer du service de police local. C'est alors que quelques choses d'incompréhensible se produisit pour l'équipe. Il s'écroula sur le sol mort sans qu'il n'y ait une seul trace de meurtre, de maladie ou d'accident. L'équipe du FBI partit rapidement des lieux profitant de la panique générale pour passer inaperçus et alla rejoindre Sue et Tara qui les attendaient à leur poste. Là-bas ils apprirent que la cible avait avoué au téléphone qu'il avait tué l'ami d'Élisabeth car il le trouvait trop proche d'elle. Il apprirent aussi qu'elle se doutait que sa mort approchait puisqu'elle avait fait écrire son testament deux jours plus tôt. Les informations allaient bon train quand Élisabeth entra dans la pièce avec la dernière personne qu'ils auraient pensé y rencontrer.

**??** joyeusement en portant le bébé d'Élisabeth : Bonjour!

**Jack** : Monsieur le Président que faite vous ici?

**Président** : Je suis venu aider ma fille aînée!

**L'équipe** exceptée Jack : QUOI?

**Élisabeth** : C'est compliqué. Merci papa, mais j'aimerais bien récupérer ma fille.

**Sue** : C'était lui qui avait tué son amant.

**Élisabeth** rouge : Quoi? Ce n'était pas…

**Jack** : Ça va, je crois qu'ils avaient tous devinés qui était le père de la petite.

**Élisabeth** : dans ce cas. Vous pouvez retourner chez vous, mais je veux vos numéros!

**Président** en remarquant l'air préoccupé de Dimitrius : Ne vous inquiété pas pour vos postes je vais tout arranger lorsque vous reviendrez. Je dois dire que je dois te remercier Jack si tu n'étais pas venue chercher ton équipe au grand complet je n'aurais jamais su que ma fille avait des problèmes. Et oui votre disparition est parvenue jusqu'à moi. Il est rare de voir une équipe du FBI disparaître au grand complet.

C'est le lendemain que l'équipe reprit un avion privé en direction de Washington, mais ce n'était pas n'importe lequel. Assit à l'avant de l'appareil le président dormait alors que Jack et Sue qui s'étaient énormément rapprochés durant leur séjour au Québec discutait tranquillement à l'arrière. Le reste de l'équipe lisait ou jouait au Scrabble.

Le président teint parole et s'arrangea pour qu'aucune des personnes de l'équipe n'eut à recevoir des récriminations malgré le fait que cela aurait plus à certains de leurs patrons.

Trois mois passèrent, Jack et Sue étaient officiellement ensembles grâce à l'aide du président qui avait dû s'en mêler pour qu'ils gardent leurs postes. Élisabeth avait commencé à vivre sa vie à Washington et visitait régulièrement son père ce qui fit commencer des rumeurs sur le président, mais il se dépêcha de les noyer en annonçant toute la vérité en conférence de presse contre l'avis de tout ses conseillés. Dimitrius appris que sa femme était de nouveau enceinte, et cela le combla de joie. Myles se trouva deux nouvelles petites-amies. Tara sortit avec Bobby et découvrit qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Bobby fit la même découverte de son côté et déclara sa flamme à la concerné. Lucy quant à elle se trouva aussi un compagnon qui travaillait comme comptable.

Alors voilà la fin de cette fanfic qui c'est fait attendre. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais j'ai eu un gros blocage, je n'arrivais à rien. Je sais que cela aurait dû être la deuxième partit d chapitre 19, mais j'ai rapidement découvert que je pouvais l'intégrer au chapitre 20 sans que l'on n'y voie une grande différence. C'était même plus fluide. N'hésité pas a laissé des commentaires si vous aimez ou pas. Merci de m'avoir lu et a une prochaine fois.

_Imary_


End file.
